Perdóname por favor, ¡regresa a mí!
by Hammi Yang
Summary: ¿Por qué la deje ir? ¿por qué tuve que actuar así?, le dije adiós a la única mujer que amo, y que siempre amaré. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esa estúpida promesa a Sakura? ¡Demonios! Juro que recuperaré tu amor Hinata, no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer...
1. Estúpida promesa

¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que muchos quieren matarme por mi primer fic, pero créanme no soy tan cruel como parezco, mi fic **ABSURDA** decidí hacerlo One-Shot por la canción que le puse; en verdad lo siento, pero tengan por seguro que es un fic NaruHina.  
Bueno, aquí los dejo con la continuación de mi primer fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**PERDÓNAME POR FAVOR, ¡REGRESA A MÍ!**  
~Hammi Yang~

* * *

**En el departamento de TenTen y Hinata…**

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata por Dios ya levántate ¡ya es tarde!- ~_Por todos los cielos esta mujer tiene el sueño muy pesado.~_ -¡Vamos Hinata ya despierta!-

-Dame 5 minutos más TenTen, ¡por favor!- ~_Porque simplemente no me deja dormir otro rato.~_

-¿Qué te de 5 minutos? Ya viste la hora, son las 8 de la mañana y tú aún sigues durmiendo.- ~_Creo que no debí haberla dejado sola anoche.~_ -¡Neji!, Hinata no quiere levantarse, será mejor que vengas tú a despertarla.- ~_Veamos cómo reacciona al ver a Neji aquí.~_

Abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar la hora, dirigió sus manos a la cabeza y gritó: -¿Que ya son las qué? Hay por Dios no fui a mi entrenamiento.- Y al saber que Neji estaba en la casa, levantó su torso rápidamente quedando sentada en la cama volviendo a gritar: -Espera ¿Neji Nii-San está aquí?- ~_No puede ser, ¿por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí? Kurenai-sensei me va a matar, definitivamente ¡hoy no es mi día!~_

-Kurenai-sensei suspendió el entrenamiento de hoy, así que tranquilízate. Mejor preocúpate por Neji, sabes que no le gusta esperar. Por cierto, será mejor que te des prisa, antes de que tu querido primo vea el estado en que te encuentras.- ~_Si se mirara al espejo caería desmayada al verse.~ _Cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos meneando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, tratando de sacar su imagen de sus pensamientos para evitar reírse otra vez de su querida prima.

_~No me queda de otra más que levantarme_.~ Tomó la delgada tela que cubría su cuerpo y de un movimiento se destapo haciéndola a un lado, y de un brinco se levantó de su cómoda cama para quedar frente a TenTen y decirle: -No te burles primita, recuerda que no eres la mujer más bella cuando tú despiertas.- _~Será mejor que huya antes de que intente matarme.~ _Corriendo se fue hacia el baño para ducharse y no hacer esperar más a su querido primo.

_~¿Qué demonios le pasa?, primero me habla con sarcasmo y ahora me devuelve la ofensa que le hice; no hay duda, ha cambiado, ¡me gusta! _-Te espero afuera, iré a ver a Neji antes de que se vuelva loco por estar esperándote, ¡no tardes!-

**30 minutos después…**

-Buenos días Hinata, ¿cómo amaneciste?- Preguntó Neji.

-Bien, a pesar de los gritos de TenTen, creo que amanecí bien.- Le sonrió cerrando sus ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy nefasta cuando grito?- _~Vaya, si que ha cambiado, ni siquiera tartamudeó cuando le respondió a Neji, y ahora para variar se queja de mis gritos.~_ Suspiró. -Está bien, te perdono; pero vámonos ya, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta haciéndoles entender que ya era hora de irse.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, sabes que yo jamás me quejaría de ti. Sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, el amor que siento por ti es el mismo que siento por Neji Nii-San, es por eso que yo jamás me atrevería a quejarme de ustedes, y mucho menos me atrevería a hacerles daño; creo que ya les hice mucho daño todo este tiempo con mi comportamiento. Así que por favor, no pienses tonterías TenTen.- _~Pensándolo bien, creo que es momento de pedirles perdón a TenTen y a Neji Nii-San, después de todo, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí.~ _ -Neji Nii-San, TenTen, quiero pedirles perdón por mi comportamiento de estos últimos años, sé que fui muy tonta, no debí de haber actuado como lo hice, espero que puedan perdonarme.-

Corrió a abrazar a su querido primo, de verdad necesitaba hacerlo; creyó que la rechazaría, pero no fue así, la abrazó fuerte y acarició su cabeza para después deslizar su mano por su cabello. Al poco rato sintió el abrazo de TenTen en su espalda, Neji quitaba sus brazos de la espalda de Hinata para poder abrazar a las dos. Se sintió tan bien por eso, que hasta sus lágrimas brotaron haciendo notar su felicidad.

-No tienes que disculparte, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos ahí para ti, siempre te ayudaremos a salir adelante; recuerda que no tienes que hacerlo sola. TenTen y yo siempre te ayudaremos con gusto, sabes que lo hacemos con mucho amor, no olvides que eres nuestra pequeña hermanita.- _~No sabes cuanta alegría me da verte feliz de nuevo, me asombra el ver que eres una nueva mujer.~_

-Neji tiene razón, siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas; te amamos Hinata, no tengas duda de eso. _~Ya verás que todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante, ya decidiste dar el primer paso.~_

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría si ustedes dos llegarán a faltarme algún día, yo también los amo ¡par de tortolitos!- Tuvo que separarse del fuerte abrazo para poder ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas por haberles dicho "tortolitos". _~No hay duda, hacen una hermosa pareja.~_ -Por cierto, cambiando de tema: ¿a dónde vamos?, que yo sepa ya no tengo cosas que hacer, lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a mi entrenamiento y este ¡se suspendió!- _~¿Qué están tramando estos dos?~ _

-Claro que tienes cosas que hacer, iremos de compras; mañana es cumpleaños de Ino, y si no le llevamos regalo se pondrá más loca de lo que ya está. Además tengo ganas de darme un buen masaje, pero tu primito no quiere que vaya sola, así que no te queda de otra más que acompañarme.-

_~Lo de Ino lo entiendo, pero ¿yo qué culpa tengo de los celos de mi primito?~ _-Esta bien, iré por mi monedero para irnos, no tardo; por cierto, Neji Nii-San ¿vendrás con nosotras?-

-No, sólo vine a dejar a TenTen y a asegurarme que estás bien, recuerda que si te pasa algo jamás me lo perdonaré. Tengo que irme, Lee me está esperando en su casa, no tengo idea de que es lo que quiere, pero si no voy, no me lo quitare de encima.- Le dio un beso en la frente a su prima como despedida, para después acercarse a su novia y plantarle un tierno beso en la boca; al ver esa tierna escena Hinata se retiró para ir por su monedero.

-Supongo que las veré hasta mañana, me queda claro que hoy es "día de chicas". Pasaré por ustedes mañana para ir a la fiesta de Ino, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Le preguntó Neji a su novia.

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo, pero más vale que no llegues tarde mañana, no soportaría estar más tiempo sin verte, recuerda que te amo.- _~No hay duda de que eres el amor de mi vida.~ _TenTen le dio otro beso a su amado novio, y lo acompaño hasta la puerta para que se fuera tranquilo. -Hinata estará bien, ¡lo prometo!; así que si nos disculpas tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- Se lo dijo empujándolo por la espalda para que Neji ya no perdiera más tiempo.

-Está bien, confío en ti y lo sabes, por favor cuídense. Nos vemos mañana, te amo.- Terminando de decir eso, tomó camino a casa del energético Lee.

**Minutos después…**

-¿Seguirás parada ahí viendo cómo Neji Nii-San desaparece de la calle?- Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que graciosa amaneciste hoy primita, anda vámonos ya o se hará más tarde.- Contestó TenTen.

Ambas salieron del departamento, pasaron las horas entre risas y platicas típicas de dos mujeres cuando están de compras; concluyendo el día cenando en uno de los mejores lugares de Konoha.

* * *

**En el departamento de Naruto…**

Parado, con mi pie derecho cruzado con el izquierdo, con mis antebrazos recargados en el barandal del balcón de mi departamento, entrelazando los dedos de mis dos manos, y mirando hacia la luna, me encontraba callado, serio y pensativo.

_~Sus ojos son como la luna: hermosos, llenos de luz y brillo; únicos, así como ella lo es ¡ÚNICA! ¿Por qué la deje ir? Fui un completo idiota, maldición, ¿por qué tuve que actuar así?, le dije adiós a la única mujer que amo, y que siempre amaré; y todo por qué, por mi estúpida promesa de hacer feliz a Sakura, pero ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le dije eso?~_

_-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?- Tenía que preguntarle, estaba intrigado por verla llorar de esa manera tan desesperada._

_-¡Sasuke volvió a rechazarme! Desde que lo trajiste de vuelta a la aldea lo he buscado para que no se sienta sólo, pero siempre está molesto y hay veces que me corre de su departamento y me dice que soy un estorbo. Me dice que lo más importante de su regreso es restaurar su clan, me he ofrecido para ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, y lo único que me dice es: ¡TÚ NO ME SIRVES!, además ¡NO ME GUSTAS! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de hacerte entender eso? Estoy interesado en otra mujer ¡entiéndelo!-_

_-No le hagas caso, está frustrado, dale tiempo.- No tenía idea de cómo consolarla._

_-Ya no se qué hacer Naruto, ni siquiera tengo idea de quién es esa mujer, aunque en realidad ni quiero saberlo.-_

_-Sakura, daría mi vida con tal de no verte así, se me parte el alma al ver como caen las lágrimas por tus mejillas, tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien. Haré hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz, ¡LO PROMETO!- ~Ese teme me las va a pagar.~_

_~Pero que estúpido fui, cómo me atreví a decirle eso cuando yo estaba en una relación con el amor de mi vida. No hay duda de que soy el más idiota de todo el país del fuego.~_

* * *

**Continuará…**

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el primer capítulo de este fic. No fue tan fácil hacerlo, sinceramente se me hizo muy difícil. Ojalá les haya gustado. u.u

Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes siento que podré mejorar:

**~Laauly: **Gracias una vez más, no sé qué sería de mí sin tu apoyo. :D  
**~Kaliborn: **Gracias por felicitarme, tu review me hizo reír con lo de los jitomatazos jajaja, en verdad gracias. xD  
**~Michy Motoharuno:** Me hace inmensamente feliz el saber que mi fic fue de gran ayuda para ti; como te dije antes, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. :3  
**~DaisukiNekoHentai: **Gracias por aclararme el por qué te gustó y el por qué no te gustó; no pierdas las esperanzas. Anímate a escribir un fic, no ganarás nada sino lo intentas. ;D

¿Sería mucha molestia para ustedes si me regalarán un pequeño review? No sean malos, ayúdenme a motivarme. T.T

Bueno, me despido, mi cama pide a gritos que ya me vaya a dormir. xD

Cuídense mucho, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Dios los bendiga.

**Hammi Yang**


	2. Confesión

¡Hola!  
Antes que nada, debo aclarar que esta historia es similar a la historia original, sólo que es MODERNA. Espero que les guste este capítulo así como a mí. xD

* * *

~Hammi Yang~

* * *

**Al día siguiente en el departamento de Naruto…**

Estoy arreglándome para irme, son las 07:30 p.m. y quedé de pasar por Sakura 15 minutos antes de que empezara la dichosa "fiesta" de Ino, sinceramente no me dan muchas ganar de asistir; simple y sencillamente porque sé que ella no irá. _~Dios mío porque es tan difícil vivir sin ella, no puedo sacarla de mis pensamientos y tampoco puedo dejar de imaginar su precioso rostro, sus delicadas manos, su esbelta figura; ella es tan perfecta, en cambio yo, ¡soy un completo idiota!~_

Con flojera me pongo mi pantalón negro azabache, a decir verdad, me queda muy pegado para mi gusto; pero si no me lo pongo, Sakura se pondrá histérica, pues fue ella quién me dijo cómo me vistiera y que ropa me pusiera. Al terminar me pongo mi camisa azul marino, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco mi fornido pecho; me pongo mis calcetines de vestir y finalizo poniéndome mis zapatos negros. Alboroto mi cabello como todos los días, me pongo desodorante en las axilas, y aplico perfume en mi cuello y ropa para no oler sólo a shampoo.

Son las 07:40 p.m. y me dispongo a salir de mi departamento para pasar por Sakura, tomo mi teléfono para llamarle avisando que voy en camino, finalizo la llamada, y empiezo a caminar para dirigirme a su departamento.

* * *

**10 minutos después en el departamento de Sakura...**

Sakura traía un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos, este era de tirantes anchos; el resto del vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, también tenía detalles plateados, del mismo color que eran sus zapatillas y sus accesorios. Su cabello lo traía suelto y lacio con un pasador de cada lado.

-Ya voy cariño, sólo me pongo mis pendientes y podremos irnos.- _~Me sorprende que haya llegado tan puntual, algo anda mal, él no es así.~_

_~Demonios, odio esperar, por eso prefiero siempre llegar tarde.~ _-No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo.-

-Ya estoy lista, y bien, ¿cómo me veo?- _~Más vale que me diga que me veo hermosa, o si no, ahorita mismo lo mato.~_

No era nada del otro mundo, desde hace más de 5 años deje de verla como mujer; pero si quería seguir con vida, tenía que decirle algo bonito, o de lo contrario ella me mataría. _~Bien, aquí vamos.~ _-Te ves muy linda, no tengas duda de eso.- Le di un beso en la frente y caminé hacia la puerta, pues no me gustaba estar a solas con ella, y menos en su departamento. -Vámonos, ya es tarde; si tú no llegas puntual Ino se pondrá como loca.- _~Llegó el momento de actuar como una pareja feliz, después de todo, nadie está enterado del tormento en el que vivo.~_

* * *

**En casa de Ino…**

Ino llevaba puesto un vestido morado, este era de un tirante grueso, tapando sus pechos, estaba pegado totalmente a su cuerpo y tenía detalles de color plateado, sus zapatillas eran del mismo color del vestido y traía un brazalete de plata en la mano derecha; su peinado era el mismo, una coleta alta y con un mechón caído de lado derecho de su rostro.

-Bien, ya todo está listo, sólo falta que lleguen mis amigos; por cierto papá, preferiría que nadie nos interrumpa, recuerda que tú me prometiste que esta fiesta sería sólo para mis amigos y para mí. Estaremos bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, ya no soy una niña, hoy cumplo 24 años, no lo olvides.- _~Cuando va a ser el día en que deje de tratarme como a una niña.~_

-Lo sé, confío en ti. Será mejor que vayas a abrir la puerta, estás tan preocupada en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchaste al timbre sonar.- _~Es igual a su madre.~_

Sin pensarlo, corrió a abrir la puerta, como si fuera a morir si no lo hiciera; al abrirla de inmediato soltó un grito: -Chouji, Shikamaru; qué bueno que ya están aquí, ¡si trajeron lo que les pedí! No hay duda, sin ustedes yo me volvería loca. Pasen no se queden ahí parados.-

-Aquí está el sake que me pediste, ¿en dónde lo pongo?- Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Puedes ponerlo atrás de la barra, y tú Chouji, puedes poner las botanas en la mesa que está en el centro de la sala.- _~Cada vez que veo a Chouji está más cachetón.~_

Cada quien hizo lo que le la rubia les decía; pasaron los minutos recibiendo a las visitas, ya se encontraba la mayoría de los jóvenes de esa generación, hasta Sasuke había asistido a la gran fiesta, solo faltaban TenTen, Neji y Hinata.

**A las 08:30 p.m.…**

Una vez más sonó el timbre, Ino desesperada por saber quién era, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola rápidamente quedando en shock por lo que veían sus ojos.

TenTen traía puesto un sencillo vestido color beige, sus tirantes se cruzaban por encima de su pecho y se unían por detrás de su cuello, este también estaba pegado a su cuerpo y terminaba 4 dedos antes de llegar a las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran de color piel combinando perfectamente con su vestido; sus accesorios eran de color dorado al igual que su pequeño bolso. Su cabello lo traía suelto y un poco ondulado.

Neji vestía con un pantalón gris claro similar al de Naruto, traía camisa y zapatos negros; su cabello lo tenía peinado como de costumbre y olía como todo un hombre atractivo.

Ino no quedo en shock por ver a TenTen y a Neji parados en la puerta de su casa, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Hinata en medio de ellos; ella no se esperaba que la tímida Hinata asistiera a su fiesta, Hinata se veía hermosa.

Hinata vestía un hermoso vestido strapless azul marino, mismo que combinaba con su sedoso cabello; éste se apegaba a su esbelta figura haciendo notar su estrecha cintura, el inicio de sus pechos hacía su presencia para que todos pudieran ver sus grandes atributos y de su parte trasera ni hablar, pues esta también era de infarto. Su vestido terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver sus torneadas y perfectas piernas; tenía puestas unas elegantes zapatillas negras, estas combinaban con su bolso. Peinaba con una coleta alta, dejando caer su cabello a la altura de su cintura, con su típico fleco y con un mechón cayendo de cada lado enmarcando su fino rostro.

-Espero que no sea muy tarde, ¡por favor dime que la fiesta no ha terminado!- Suplicó TenTen.

Esas palabras sacaron a Ino de sus pensamientos, y su reacción fue lanzarse a los brazos de Hinata gritándole: -¡Hinata viniste!, gracias por estar aquí, me haces muy feliz.- _~Se ve HERMOSA, ese vestido le queda perfecto; sin duda ha cambiado.~_

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, al contrario, soy yo quién debe darte las gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta.- Hinata le sonrió cálidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_~No puede ser, ni siquiera tartamudeo, la Hinata de ahora me está gustando.~ _-Pero por favor pasen, la fiesta apenas está comenzando TenTen, así que ya no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Le sonrió.

Cuando Ino grito el nombre de Hinata, todos, excepto Sakura, voltearon inmediatamente a la puerta quedando con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin duda, Hinata era una belleza. Al escucharla hablar, cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Sakura, se quedaron con la boca abierta, pues era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar sin pena y sin tartamudear. No había duda alguna, la Hinata que iba entrando era diferente, ahora era segura de sí misma y su timidez se había marchado. Por primera vez, Sasuke estaba con la cara sonrojada y se encontraba nervioso por la presencia de Hinata; Kiba brincaba de alegría por ver a su mejor amiga tan cambiada y sonriente; Shino estaba en shock por la nueva actitud de su compañera de equipo; Sakura estaba llena de furia al ver como vestía Hinata, sin duda Hinata era mucho más hermosa que ella, y lo peor de todo, es que Naruto no dejaba de verla; Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai y Rock Lee sólo estaban sorprendidos con el cambio de su amiga; pero sin duda, el más sorprendido fue Naruto.

_~No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad es Hinata? Se ve preciosa; ella es tan elegante, pero a la vez tan sencilla y delicada, su cuerpo es perfecto y su rostro es precioso. Dios mío ayúdame a controlar mis impulsos, todos la están viendo con cara de deseo y eso hace que me hierva la sangre; sobre todo ese teme.~ _

Sakura estaba furiosa por la forma en que su novio veía a Hinata; para no hacer ninguna escena de celos, se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño, pues no quería sentirse más ignorada de lo que ya estaba.

Por más que traté de disimular mi asombro no me fue posible hacerlo, ella se veía tan hermosa y perfecta, que no pude contener mis emociones; vi a Hinata con una mirada asesina y llena de celos; y sin darme cuenta, ya tenía al teme susurrando en mi oído:

-Ella es hermosa ¿verdad?, es una lástima que la hayas dejado ir ¡dobe!; ahora ella es libre, cualquier hombre podría casarse con ella, ¡incluso yo!, cosa que tú ya no puedes hacer. Por cierto, si yo fuera tú, mejor me preocuparía por Sakura, ella se fue al baño y no se veía de muy buen humor que digamos, y pues era de esperarse, tú no has apartado la vista de Hinata.- Concluyó Sasuke, con tal de hacer enfadar más a Naruto.

Mi reacción al escuchar las palabras dichas por Sasuke, fue tomarlo de su brazo izquierdo para jalarlo hacia mí obligándolo a que me escuchara. -Escúchame bien teme: ¡HINATA ES MÍA!, no permitiré que te le acerques, ni tú ni nadie me va a quitar a la mujer que amo, ¡entendiste!- _~Maldito, cómo se atreve a decirme eso.~ _Claramente se notaba mi enojo hasta en la forma que respiraba, pero a mí no me importaba que los demás notaran mi enfado; lo que me importaba era que Sasuke dejara de estarme insinuando que conquistaría a mi mujer.

-¡Ja! y ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? Te recuerdo que ¡tienes novia! Además, fuiste tú quién terminó con su relación, y ese es un gran punto a mi favor. No olvides que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.- _~Este idiota no tiene vergüenza, cómo se le ocurre decir que Hinata es suya. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.~_

-Acaso ya olvidaste que tú también tienes interés en ¡otra mujer! Ya pasaron 3 años y no he visto que restaures a tu Clan. Según tú, eso era lo más importante que tenías que hacer ¿no?; y mírate, no haces nada para lograrlo.- _~Haber si con esto deja de estar alardeando que me va a quitar a Hinata.~ _Sonreí al ver la cara de asombro que puso, pues sin duda le di en dónde más le dolía.

-Definitivamente nadie discute el hecho de que eres un idiota. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Pues bien, te confesaré algo: la mujer que quiero a mi lado para que me ayude a restaurar al Clan Uchiha, es nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga.- Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sentía que me arrebatan el alma de un sólo jalón; mi cerebro no asimilaba lo que acababan de escuchar mis oídos. Ni siquiera dejó que le dijera algo acerca de lo que acaba de decir, y continuó… -No tienes que ser muy inteligente para saber que si unes a los Clanes más poderosos de todo el país del fuego, sin duda, engendrarán a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de todo el mundo. Te recuerdo que ella es poseedora del Byakugan, y yo del Sharingan; nuestras líneas sucesorias harán que Konoha supere en fuerza militar a las demás aldeas shinobi. Hinata es una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea, incluso ella es mejor que tu noviecita, y al decir mejor, me refiero a que es mejor en todos los aspectos. Cuando me enteré de tú relación con ella hace 5 años, trate de alejarme de ustedes; y ¿sabes por qué?, porque me daba rabia el verte con ella, quería matarte cada vez que la mirabas. Pero ahora, todo es diferente; desde hace 3 años ella es libre, y por lo visto ya te ha superado. Te juro por el precioso recuerdo de Itachi, que pelearé hasta con el mundo entero con tal de conquistarla; eso te incluye a ti también.- _~No importa contra quién tenga que pelear, Hinata será mía y también será la madre de mis hijos; de eso que no quepa la menor duda.~_

_~¿Quién se cree este teme? Piensa que puede venir a humillarme y a decirme que Hinata es un objeto y que la necesita para su maldita conveniencia. No señor, ¡no se lo permitiré!, aunque me cueste la vida pelearé por la mujer que amo.~ _-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarme que Hinata es un objeto? Ella es una excelente persona, ¿crees que solo puedes venir a decir que la necesitas y así utilizarla para poder cumplir tus metas? Pues déjame decirte que ¡NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR! Si recuperarla significa perder tu amistad, pues no me importa; así que no tengas duda de que la recuperaré aunque me cueste la vida.- Los dos susurrábamos nuestra pequeña charla, pero en la voz de cada uno de nosotros podíamos darnos cuenta que hablábamos con enojo y con seriedad al mismo tiempo; los dos sonreíamos como si nuestra platica fuera graciosa y entretenida para que nadie sospechara de nuestra pelea verbal.

-Yo jamás he dicho que Hinata es un objeto, al contrario, ella es la mujer que me gusta y quiero que esté el resto de su vida a mi lado. Que no te dabas cuenta, ella era la única mujer que no me hostigaba, siempre fue recatada y elegante, callada y sumisa ante todos; siempre fue tímida, tierna, dulce, noble y frágil. Pero a pesar de eso y de todo su sufrimiento, ella es fuerte y sigue adelante; la muestra la tienes ahí enfrente, Hinata es una mujer nueva, aunque sigue siendo hermosa, ahora tiene más seguridad y su timidez la ha dejado a un lado. Sin duda es la mujer con la que siempre he soñado, ni tú ni nadie me va a quitar la oportunidad de hacerla mía para siempre.- _~Espero que te haya quedado claro, no te dejaré el camino fácil Naruto.~ _-Mejor ve pensando en qué le vas a decir a tu mujercita porque ya viene para acá y no trae una cara de felicidad. Mi pregunta es: ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sakura?, no creo que ella te deje libre tan fácilmente, recuerda que le hiciste la promesa de hacerla feliz; y al parecer, su felicidad es a tú lado.- _~Pobre de ti, mientras tú estás con la nefasta de Sakura, yo empezaré a conquistar a Hinata. Juro que esa mujer será mía y de nadie más.~_

* * *

**Continuará…**

Perdón por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que es muy corto, pero prometo que para la próxima será un poquito más largo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han apoyado este fic: **Kaliborn**,** Michy Motoharuno**,** Tsukihime Kou**, **luz94**, **Rocio Hyuga **y **diana carolina**; sin ustedes no podría continuar.

**Laaulyy **sin ti no sabría qué hacer, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL.

Por favor, no olviden dejarme un pequeño review, se los agradecería con mi vida entera, recuerden que sus reviews son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Cuídense mucho y que Dios los bendiga.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Hammi Yang**


	3. Fiesta

Perdón por la tardanza, por favor no me odien, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Prometo que la próxima vez no me tardare una semana. T.T Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

~Hammi Yang~

* * *

**En el departamento de Ino…**

-Oye Hinata, realmente te ves hermosa; jamás me imaginé verte vestida de esa manera. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, en verdad me da mucho gusto verte tan cambiada.- Dijo Kiba.

-Supongo que no aceptaras un "no" como respuesta ¿verdad?- Suspiró. -Está bien, cuando quieras podremos hablar; yo también quiero platicar contigo, hay algo que quiero pedirte.- Contestó Hinata.

_~¿Acaso querrá pedirme que sea su novio? No, no creo, ella jamás se fijaría en mí.~ _-Mientras que no me pidas que te regale a Akamaru todo estará bien, sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada, después de todo eres mi gran amiga.- Sonrió Kiba.

-Gracias Kiba, tú también eres un gran amigo.- _~No puedo dejar de sonrojarme, pero al menos ya no tartamudeo y al fin las palabras salen de mi boca.~ _-Oye Shino, a ti también quiero pedirte una cosa, ustedes siempre han sido muy cercanos a mí y les tengo mucho cariño. No te preocupes no es nada malo, en sí, es lo mismo que quiero pedirle a Kiba, sólo espero que no sea muy tarde.- Dijo con tristeza.

_~Definitivamente no me pedirá que sea su novio, pero en qué demonios estaba pensando.~ _Pensó Kiba.

-¿A mí? De acuerdo, mientras esté a mi alcance no dudes en que lo haré; yo también te apreció mucho, eres como una pequeña hermana para mí, así que yo tampoco puedo negarte nada.- Concluyó Shino.

-Muchas gracias, soy muy afortunada por tenerlos a los dos como amigos y compañeros. Entonces, mañana a las 03:00 p.m. los invito a comer al departamento que comparto con TenTen; y no quiero un "no" como respuesta, ¿entendieron?- _~Pero ¿qué me pasa?, ¿porqué hable de esa manera?~ _

-¡ENTENDIDO!- Dijeron los dos al escuchar la demandante voz de su compañera de equipo. Hinata sonrió sonrojada y apenada por la reacción de sus dos amigos, no era normal verlos reaccionar de esa manera.

* * *

_~Después de la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke, está muy callado y hasta parece que está enojado; ¡hay por Dios!, ¡tal vez Sasuke por fin quiera estar a mi lado!, es por eso que Naruto está así, ¡le dieron celos! _-Cariño ¿te sientes bien?, estas muy callado y te ves de mal humor, ¿te duele algo? Si quieres podemos irnos a mi departamento, así podré revisarte y podrías descansar un rato.- Dijo Sakura.

-No Sakura, no tengo nada, gracias por preocuparte.- Por más que trate de disimular mi enojo y contestarle de buena manera, no pude hacerlo; mi sangre hervía y mi cuerpo tenía ganas de destrozar a Sasuke; me era imposible disimular que todo estaba bien, y para variarle un poco, Kurama no dejaba de burlarse de mí.

-_Jajaja, ¿pensaste que sería tan fácil recuperarla y ser feliz el resto de tu vida?- _Dijo Kyubi.

-¡Cállate y déjame en paz!, no estoy de humor como para ponerme a discutir contigo.- Reclamé.

_-Si tú quisieras yo podría ayudarte.-_

-Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?, acaso, ¿te tragarías a Sasuke?- Le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

_-Eres un tarado, podría darme indigestión por hacer eso; los Uchiha son difíciles de tragar sabías.- _Respondió Kurama un poco molesto.

-Pero al menos podrías usarlo como un juguete masticable. Suena tentador ¿no crees?-

_-Idiota.- _Finalizó Kurama.

_~No pienses que me has ganado Sasuke, esta guerra aún no ha iniciado; recuperare el amor de Hinata aunque tenga que romper con esa estúpida promesa. He dicho.~ _Con ese pensamiento me pude tranquilizar un poco, mi cuerpo ya no estaba tenso y mi sangre fluía normalmente y ya no estaba caliente; aunque fuera difícil, terminaría mi relación con Sakura aunque junto con ella terminara nuestra amistad. Decidí beber un poco de sake antes de que Lee se tomara todas las botellas, para mi fortuna aún quedaban muchas.

-Estoy bien Sakura, mejor ve a divertirte con las chicas, yo iré con Shikamaru y con Kiba.- Trate de no sonar indiferente y creo que lo logré, ella se fue a donde ellas estaban y pronto se empezaron a escuchar sus risas. Suspiré tranquilamente y me levante de mi lugar para reunirme con los demás; Sasuke cada que me veía se burlaba de mí, tratando de provocarme, pero, afortunadamente no caí en su juego.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y todos los presentes parecían disfrutar de la fiesta; Hinata se levantó de su lugar para salir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire, pues el olor a sake ya la tenía mareada, ella sólo llevaba 2 tragos, en verdad necesitaba salir de ahí para que no se emborrachara como todos los que estaban adentro. Estaba tranquila observando la luna, hasta que escuchó cómo se deslizaba la puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

-Esta noche la luna se ve hermosa ¿verdad?- Se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado para mirar a donde Hinata veía con tanta serenidad.

-Tiene razón, muy pocas veces brilla de esa manera, es perfecta.- Mencionó Hinata.

-¿Porqué te refieres a mí de usted? Sólo soy un año mayor que tú, me haces sentir más viejo.-

-Perdón, no era mi intención Sasuke; si quieres estar solo no te preocupes, yo ya me iba.- Hinata sonrió y se sonrojo cerrando sus ojos.

_~Es hermosa hasta cuando cierra sus ojos, ¡diablos!, me estoy enamorando como un idiota y no llevo ni 2 minutos junto a ella. En qué cabeza cabe que no quiero estar con ella observando la luna.~_ -No tienes que disculparte por nada; sé que suena raro, y más viniendo de mí, pero a tu lado me siento tranquilo y completo. Por favor no te vayas, me gusta tu compañía.-

_~¿A Sasuke Uchiha le gusta mi compañía? Por Dios santo que alguien me pellizque o que me golpee, esto es un sueño, no es real, creo que ya estoy borracha.~_

-¿Porqué te quedas tan callada?, ¿te molesto lo que te dije? Si es así no te preocupes, yo entiendo.-

-No, no es eso, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco lo que dijiste; jamás pensé que te agradaría mi compañía. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo, no cualquiera lo hace.- _~Está borracho y ya no sabe ni lo que dice, aunque sinceramente no es tan desagradable como yo creía.~_

_~Me está agradeciendo por sólo decirle que me gusta su compañía; definitivamente no me equivoque al elegirla, ella es la mujer que quiero a mi lado.~ _-No me agradezcas, soy yo el que debe de darte las gracias por no burlarte de mí al escuchar lo que siento.-

-Yo jamás me burlaría de alguien, y mucho menos de ti.- _~Pobrecito, él ha sufrido más que yo y aún sigue adelante; nunca dejaré de admirarlo.~_ -Hace frío, será mejor que entre, podría enfermarme.-

Caminó hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke la tomó de su brazo derecho impidiendo que avanzara. Hinata se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina que hizo Sasuke.

-Yo quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?- Preguntó Sasuke.

_~Espera, ¡Sasuke me está invitando a salir! ¿Qué hago?, más bien ¿qué le digo?~ _-¿Ahorita?- _~Qué parte de hace frío no entendió.~_

-No creo que sea buen momento, si desaparecemos, Ino no nos lo perdonará ni en 100 años.- Sonrió.

-Tienes razón, no quiero imaginármela enojada por habernos ido de su fiesta.- _~Al menos no se atrevió a decirme que si.~_

-¿Te parece bien que sea mañana?-

-Mañana no podré, pero si quieres otro día, por mí está bien.-

-Entonces que tal ¿el lunes?-

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, ¿a las 04:00 p.m. está bien?-

-¡Perfecto!, ¿quieres que pase por ti a tú departamento?-

-Está bien, por mí no hay ningún problema, entonces te espero el lunes. Ya me voy a meter, antes de que Neji Nii-San comience a buscarme; además no quiero tomar un resfriado.-

-Claro, permíteme abrirte la puerta.- Sasuke deslizó la puerta para que Hinata entrara.

-Gracias Sasuke.- Hinata le sonrió con ternura y entró caminando despacio.

* * *

Estaba tan entretenido en lo que decía Kiba, que ni cuenta me di cuando Hinata desapareció de la fiesta. _~¿En qué momento desapareció de mi vista?~ _Buscaba por todas partes a Hinata, estaba preocupado porque no la encontraba, por un momento pensé que ya se había ido; pero para mi desgracia, me di cuenta que ella no era la única que estaba ausente, ¡Sasuke tampoco estaba presente! Sentí enloquecer con tan sólo imaginarlos juntos, la desesperación por salir a buscarlos invadía por completo mi ser. Pasaron a lo mucho 5 segundos cuando los vi entrar sonriendo como si llevaran años de conocerse. Hinata fue a sentarse a un lado de TenTen y él se alejo de ella yéndose a sentar a un lado de Lee. Miré a Sasuke con mirada asesina, él solo me sonrió de lado y me guiño el ojo izquierdo; su acción hizo que enfureciera de rabia, apreté mis dientes y puños con fuerza. Mi mente quería matar a Sasuke, pero mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil; trate de aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero me fue imposible; gracias a que Shikamaru me habló susurrándome, pude despejar mi mente.

-Oye Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?, estás rojo y parece que estas hirviendo.- Le dijo Shikamaru en forma de secreto.

Ya no pude controlar mi enojo, y le conteste molesto. -¿Qué no viste con quién iba entrando Hinata?- _~Esta ciego o qué.~_

-¿Eso a ti en que te afecta? Ella es libre y tiene el derecho de hacer su vida con quién ella quiera.-

Shikamaru tenía razón, pero sus palabras me hicieron enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lo tomé de su brazo derecho y le dije que me acompañara a tomar aire; al salir, pude expresarme con toda libertad, pues sabía que nadie podía escucharnos. -¿Qué en qué me afecta? Ella fue, es y seguirá siendo mía hasta que yo muera.-

-¡Estás loco! Estas con Sakura desde hace 3 años; te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién dejó a Hinata para que pudieras estar con el amor de tu vida. No tienes derecho de reclamarla como tuya cuando ni siquiera te preocupaste por el cómo se sentiría después de tu repentina decisión; no seas egoísta, ella también merece ser feliz.- _~Este tipo no conoce el significado de la palabra "vergüenza".~_

El único amor de mi vida es Hinata, es cierto que quiero a Sakura, pero desde hace mucho tiempo, la veo como a una hermana. -¿Quién dice que Sakura es el amor de mi vida?- Estaba más molesto que hace 3 minutos con tan sólo escuchar:"no tienes derecho de reclamarla como tuya", claro que tengo derecho de hacerlo, ella es mi mujer, fui el primer hombre en su vida y así seguirá siendo hasta que la muerte me separe de ella.

-Todos lo decimos, pues no cualquiera deja a su novia sin explicación alguna, y lo peor de todo, es que la dejaste por irte con una de sus mejores amigas; de plano fuiste un cínico sin vergüenza, así que ahorita no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho alguno sobre ella.-

Este hombre sabía dañarme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, su manera de decir las cosas era tan directa y a la vez muy hiriente; no pude aguantar más y le solté el motivo de mi separación de Hinata. -Tienes idea de todo lo que he sufrido estos años por culpa de la maldita promesa que le hice a Sakura. Sé que no sabes a que me refiero, fui un completo idiota por tratar de cumplir algo que ni siquiera ha podido hacerla feliz; pero ahora estoy convencido que no podre cumplirle con esa promesa. Ya no soporto verla y ni siquiera me dan ganas de saber cómo esta, por ser tan estúpido perdí a la única mujer que he amado en toda mi vida.-

Shikamaru estaba confundido, su mirada me lo decía todo. -¿De qué promesa hablas?, ¿qué estupidez hiciste Naruto?-

-Le prometí a Sakura que haría hasta lo imposible para que ella fuera feliz.-

-¿Qué hiciste qué? Eres un completo idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tremenda estupidez.- _~Bien dicen que es el más idiota de todo el país del fuego.~_

-Lo hice porque jamás me imaginé que ella me pidiera estar a su lado.- Maldigo el momento en que acepte cumplirle sus caprichos.

_-Naruto, ¿recuerdas que me prometiste qué harías cualquier cosa con tal de que yo fuera feliz?-_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo, acaso, ¿ya encontraste la solución a tu tristeza? Porque si es así me gustaría saberla para ver en que te puedo ayudar.-_

_-Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al fin la encontré. Quiero que seas TÚ quien me haga feliz el resto de mis días, he decidido hacer mi vida a tu lado.-_

_No sabía que responderle, en verdad quería que ella fuera feliz, pero nunca imagine que me pediría eso. -En verdad crees que te voy a creer, por favor Sakura olvídate de eso, yo amo a Hinata y por eso estoy con ella, es la mujer que amo y ella es la única persona que me hace feliz.-_

_-Tú no la amas Naruto, estas con ella para olvidarte de mí; por favor, ya no te engañes, siempre he sido el amor de tu vida, no desperdicies esta gran oportunidad. Además recuerda que tú siempre cumples tus promesas, tú jamás retrocedes a tu palabra, ese es tu camino ninja; así que no puedes fallar, y mucho menos a mí. Estoy dispuesta a ser tu mujer y a compartir contigo el resto de mi vida.-_

_Traté de oponerme, pero ella tenía razón, yo jamás retrocedía a mi palabra; por un momento llegué a pensar que era cierto que estaba con Hinata para olvidarme de ella; mi cerebro estaba procesando las palabras dichas por Sakura, pero mi boca me traicionó y salieron las palabras que jamás quise decir. -Dame tiempo para pensar como alejarme de ella.- Ella sabía con que palabras atacarme para que yo cediera ante su petición. Sentí que una parte de mí murió con tan sólo imaginarme el rostro de Hinata bañado en lágrimas._

_-Si quieres yo se lo puedo decir, la conozco, ella entenderá y no se interpondrá en nuestra felicidad.-_

_-No Sakura, yo lo haré, quién tiene la relación con ella soy yo, así que por favor, aléjate de Hinata.- No sabía qué hacer ni que más decir, estaba confundido; era verdad que siempre quise que Sakura fuera mi novia, pero ahora sentía que todo era diferente._

-Naruto, yo sé que para ti es muy importante el significado de cumplir tus promesas, pero Hinata no se merecía esto. Ella siempre estuvo contigo cuando nadie más lo hizo, se hizo más fuerte con el único objetivo de que tú la notaras, siempre se esforzó para estar a tu nivel, estuvo dispuesta a morir por ti en varias ocasiones para que tú siguieras con vida y pudieras cumplir tu sueño de ser Hokage, te defendió de toda la gente que te veía como un demonio, ella hubiera hecho de todo con tal de que tú fueras feliz, la prueba de ello la tienes ante tus ojos; ella ya te ha superado, le costó 3 años pero al fin logró aceptar que no la amas. Si es verdad que la amas, olvídate de esa estúpida promesa y lucha por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde; sé que no será nada fácil separarte de Sakura, pero has hecho cosas más difíciles y has podido salir adelante, así que no te preocupes por lo que diga Sakura o los demás. Lucha por la mujer que amas, antes de que Sasuke logre conquistarla, ella está muy dañada y podría ceder fácilmente a los encantos de él.-

-Tienes razón, ella siempre lucho por mí, ella piensa que el ser Hokage es mi sueño, y si lo es, pero mi sueño no estará completo si ella no está a mi lado; ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, ya es momento de que ahora yo le demuestre que en verdad la amo y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Gracias Shikamaru, tus palabras me han animado aun más para recuperar a Hinata; pero mi pregunta es: ¿cómo sabes que Sasuke quiere estar con ella?- Estaba motivado y feliz, pero también estaba intrigado, según nosotros nadie se había dado cuenta de nuestra platica.

-Estaban tan entretenidos discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que yo los estaba observando, además se nota que Hinata ha vuelto loco a Sasuke, con tan sólo mirarla, sus ojos brillan.- _~Hasta Chouji y Lee se hubieran dado cuenta, definitivamente no tienes remedio Naruto.~_

-No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, tengo que recuperarla.- Grité entusiasmado.

-Yo te recomiendo que esperes hasta mañana para poder hablar con Sakura, si se lo dices ahora pensará que es una broma por el efecto del alcohol que has ingerido.- Sugirió Shikamaru.

-Es verdad, así tendré un poco de tiempo para pensar en cómo se lo diré. GRACIAS Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo; esta plática jamás la olvidaré. Será mejor que entremos antes de que Lee empiece a hacer de las suyas.- Él asintió y sonrió de lado al verme más tranquilo. En realidad me había hecho mucho bien confesarle la verdad a él, sentía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Cuando entramos, pude notar la mirada de Neji clavada en Sasuke, lo miraba de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, después de todo, Neji jamás querría ni aceptaría a Sasuke como pareja de mi Hinata.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas después de mi plática con Shikamaru; Sakura estaba tan alcoholizada que ni podía mantenerse de pie; debido a que su departamento no estaba muy lejos del de Ino, mande a un clon a que la llevara sana y salva. Yo no quería apartar mi vista de Hinata, pues no dejaba de admirar su elegancia, delicadez y belleza; simplemente perfecta. Sasuke estaba borracho, y por vergüenza a que lo vieran en ese estado, desapareció en una nube de humo. Respiré tranquilamente desde que él se fue, ahora podía acercarme a Hinata sin que nadie me lo impidiera, pues Sakura y Sasuke ya no estaban presentes. Lee no dejaba de hacer escándalo, Kiba y Chouji no dejaban de reírse por las ocurrencias de éste, mientras que Shino no dejaba de observar el ridículo que hacia su amigo. Shikamaru estaba profundamente dormido en uno de los sillones, estaba tan perdido que ni siquiera los gritos de Lee y ni las risas de los demás podían despertarlo; TenTen no dejaba de bostezar, en su rostro se notaba a simple vista que moría de sueño. Neji se lamentaba por las acciones de su compañero, pues bien sabía que ni siquiera él podía calmar al hiperactivo de Lee. Ino y Hinata sólo soltaban pequeñas risitas al ver el show que daba el compañero de equipo del gran genio Neji Hyuuga.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar a Hinata, en verdad era la mujer más tierna y noble que yo había conocido en mi vida. _~Es la mujer de mis sueños, será la madre de mis hijos, de eso que nadie tenga duda.~ _

-Naruto, quiero preguntarte algo, y más te vale que me contestes con la verdad, porque de lo contrario te mataré.-

-Sí, dime.- _~¿En qué momento se sentó a mi lado?~ _Es el colmo conmigo, podrían estar matando a alguien y yo ni me daría cuenta por estar entretenido viendo a la mujer que me vuelve loco.

-¿Alguna vez quisiste a Hinata?-

-No la quise, la amé, de hecho aún la amo; y como se lo dije a Shikamaru, la seguiré amando hasta que muera.-

_~Siendo honesta, jamás me imaginé que contestara mi pregunta con esa repuesta.~ _-Entonces, ¿porqué la dejaste sin darle ninguna explicación?-

-TenTen, sé que tú y Neji piensan que soy el peor hombre del mundo; y cuando tú sepas el motivo por el que la deje, me odiarás con toda tu alma; pero por favor, déjame explicártelo mañana con más calma, no me siento bien. Cada día que pasa siento que ya no podré recuperarla, estoy viviendo en un infierno desde hace 3 años; me hace tanta falta, me estoy muriendo desde que me fui de su lado.-

_~Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se ve muy mal; que ironía, hace dos días hice reaccionar a Hinata para que superará a Naruto, y ahora no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, ayudare a Naruto a recuperarla. Me estoy volviendo loca, Hinata me va a matar, pero, por lo que me platicó de Sasuke, esto no va a ser muy fácil.~ _-Está bien Naruto, esperaré hasta mañana; solo te voy a advertir una cosa, si tú le vuelves a hacer daño, yo te destrozaré el cuello, entendiste.-

-Eso quiere decir que ¿me ayudarás?- _~No es tan mala como yo creía.~_

-Solo voy a ayudarte porque Hinata es mi amiga y quiero que ella sea realmente feliz. El hecho de que este cambiada, no significa que te haya olvidado; ella jamás dejará de amarte aunque le borren la memoria. Pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa Naruto, si ella decide ya no estar a tu lado, ahora será tu turno de entenderla a ella, no estoy diciendo que no luches por su amor, eso jamás te lo diría porque déjame decirte que no la tienes tan fácil, Sasuke la invitó a salir el lunes a las 04:00 p.m., y ella gustosamente aceptó su invitación.-

-¿Qué Sasuke qué?, esto no me puede estar pasando, espera… ¿qué Hinata qué?- _~Tranquilízate Naruto tranquilízate, respira 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.~_ -Maldición, tendré que hacer algo para que esa estúpida cita no se lleve a cabo y ¡tú vas a ayudarme!-

-¿¡Estas tarado o qué!? Yo sólo te dije que te ayudaría a recuperar a Hinata, no que te ayudaría a alejar a Sasuke. Ya bastante me estoy arriesgando con ayudarte. Neji va a matarme cuando sepa que te estoy ayudando.-

-Está bien, de mi parte no saldrá ni una palabra de esto, pero ¿qué piensas decirles cuando te pregunten que porqué estabas hablando conmigo?-

-Eso déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Es hora de irme, Neji nos llevara a nuestro departamento y por lo que veo, ya está desesperado y ya quiere irse; por cierto, mañana Hinata les hará una comida a Kiba y a Shino, es a las 03:00 p.m.; a esa hora podríamos vernos tú y yo para que me aclares bien las cosas.-

-¿Dejarás a Hinata a solas con esos dos? No lo permitiré, yo también estaré presente en la dichosa comida.- _~De Shino no desconfió, pero del cara de perro no puedo estar tan seguro.~_

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!, ella no sabe que tú y yo nos veremos mañana; se daría cuenta rápidamente. Ella tiene asuntos que arreglar con sus compañeros de equipo, así que por favor déjala en paz. Ahora si ya debo irme, Hinata ya tiene sueño y Neji está más desesperado. Te voy a pedir un favor, más bien es una orden; tendrás que llevar a Lee a su departamento, y ni te opongas porque soy capaz de ayudar a Sasuke en vez de a ti, ¡te quedo claro!- _~Naruto tiene vacío el cerebro, esto será difícil, muy difícil.~_

-Lo llevaré, no te preocupes, aunque tenga que hacer mil clones, no dudes en que llegara con bien a su casa.- _~Dios santo, esta mujer es muy intimidante, si no hago lo que me pide, es capaz de convencer a Hinata que se case con Sasuke.~_

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en Ichiraku a las 03:00 p.m., más te vale que seas puntual Naruto, odio esperar a la gente. Nos vemos mañana, suerte, con Lee necesitaras más que eso.- _~Es tan gracioso ver como el héroe de la aldea me tiene miedo.~_

-Ahí estaré puntualmente, no te preocupes por Lee, él estará bien, ¡es una promesa!-

_~Naruto y sus promesas; aunque debo ser realista, por muy estúpida que sea su promesa el siempre luchará hasta cumplirla, al menos eso me deja más tranquila.~_

TenTen se alejó de mi lado haciendo señas de despedida con su mano derecha, la plática que mantuve con ella me dejo demasiado tranquilo, sabía que con su ayuda todo saldría bien.

* * *

**45 minutos después…**

La fiesta estaba dada por terminada, pues ya todos estaban completamente borrachos y algunos ya hasta se habían retirado. Después de una gran batalla con Lee pude llevarlo a su departamento, tuve que noquearlo para que se quedara quieto en su cama. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, yo no tenía sueño, pues tenía que pensar bien en cómo le diría a Sakura que no le cumpliría la promesa que le hice; estaba consciente que no me sería nada fácil alejarme de ella, pero de lo que si estaba más que seguro, es que ella ni nadie me apartaría de la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi ser.

* * *

**Continuará… **

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, espero poder publicar el próximo capítulo el fin de semana.

A las personas que han dejado reviews no tengo como agradecerles, en verdad estoy en deuda con ustedes: **Kaliborn, Michy Motoharuno, luz94, Rocio Hyuga, diana carolina, mare-14, dniiz, Tsukihime Kou, Guest, Usako, Dublealfa, Hiragizawa, , Laaulyy, Azusa Hirasawa, aio hyuuga, Katsura94.**

**Kaliborn: **la conversación de Kurama y Naruto está dedicada a ti, después de todo, tú fuiste quién me dio la idea. ¡Gracias!

Una vez más les doy gracias por pasar a leer este fic, sin ustedes yo no sería nada.

Si no es mucha molestia, podrían regalarme aunque sea un pequeñito review, por favor no sean malos.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho; que Dios los bendiga.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Hammi Yang**


	4. Citas

Por favor no me maten, sé que me tarde demasiado pero se los juro que todo tiene una explicación: estuve muy distraída la semana pasada por culpa de unos problemas personales y ni siquiera tenía idea de qué escribir, aparte me fui de vacaciones y no me pude llevar mi computadora y la última excusa son mis amigos, pues créanme que son una gran distracción y mala influencia para mí xD. Perdóneme por favor, les prometo que no me volveré a tardar en subir la continuación.

* * *

~Hammi Yang~

* * *

**En el departamento de Hinata y TenTen…**

Hinata les había preparado un gran banquete a sus amigos, ella estaba completamente feliz de que todo volvía a ser como antes.

-Vaya Hinata, esto está realmente delicioso, extrañe tanto tu comida, podría acostumbrarme a comer esto de por vida.-

-Kiba tiene razón, tu comida es deliciosa, hasta a mis insectos les gusta.- Dijo Shino.

-Gracias, yo lo que extrañe fue verlos comer; aunque no es necesario que me quieran hacer sentir bien con sus halagos.-

-No son halagos Hinata, simplemente te estamos diciendo la verdad, ¿verdad que si Shino?-

-Así es, siempre te dijimos que tu comida era sumamente deliciosa, incluso podría jurar que es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida.-

-Yo también podría jurarlo, en verdad Hinata, cocinas deliciosamente rico.- Dijo Kiba.

_~Son tan tiernos, no sé cómo pude perderme 3 años de su compañía.~ _-Gracias chicos, no sé qué sería de mí sin su amistad y sin sus halagos.- Sonrió tiernamente al ver que sus compañeros de equipo sólo dejaban de comer cuando le dirigían la palabra.

Pasaron los minutos, Kiba y Shino ya habían terminado de comer, Hinata ya había lavado los platos, sólo hacía falta poner las tazas de té para que pudieran disfrutar la plática que tenían pendiente.

-Creo que ya es momento de que hablemos, ¿no crees Hinata?-

_~Kiba tiene razón, ya es hora de hablar.~ _-Tienes razón, tarde o temprano hablaría con ustedes; los cite aquí para pedirles una cosa, tal vez no sea fácil, o tal vez para ustedes no tenga importancia, pero si no lo hago me sentiré incompleta y triste.-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?, me estas poniendo nervioso y a la vez me estas preocupando.- Dijo Shino.

-Yo solo quiero que ¡ME PERDONEN!, fui una completa estúpida todo este tiempo, me alejé de ustedes por varios años; extraño verlos discutir, extraño sus risas, sus tonterías, sus peleas, extraño todo de ustedes. Sé que no fue fácil para ustedes verme tan deprimida los últimos 3 años, pero créanme, para mí tampoco fue fácil superar todo lo que viví a su lado; todos los días me dormía y me despertaba llorando, no comía bien y ni siquiera me daban ganas de ir a entrenar; sé que fue mucho tiempo el que perdí por tirarme a la tristeza y a la soledad, pero por favor, quiero que entiendan que no fue nada fácil superar todo el amor que sentí por él. Estoy consciente de que ustedes no tenían la culpa de mi sufrimiento, es por eso que les pido perdón por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, me duele tanto el pensar que ustedes ya no serán los mismos de antes, me da mucho miedo quedarme sola, no soportaría perderlos a ustedes también; ya he perdido mucho estos 5 años, no quiero volver a perder a las personas que amo, y que realmente me quieren por ser simplemente yo. Por favor ¡PERDÓNENME!- Las lágrimas de Hinata comenzaban a hacerse presentes, Kiba y Shino estaban en shock por las palabras dichas por su amiga, pues no había tartamudeado en ninguna palabra; ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, pues jamás imaginaron que Hinata se expresaría de esa manera ante ellos.

-Hinata, no tienes que pedirnos disculpas, nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Yo sé que fue muy difícil para ti todo lo que sufriste, pero, recuerda que no estás sola, Shino, TenTen, Neji y yo te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas.-

-En las buenas y en las malas estaremos a tu lado apoyándote y ayudándote a salir adelante, no tienes que pasar por todo esto tú sola; siempre estaremos ahí para ti aunque tú no nos necesites. Nosotros te debemos mucho Hinata, por ti somos hombres de bien; además, somos nosotros los que debemos de pedirte perdón, te recuerdo que tú nos soportaste todo el tiempo sin quejarte de nuestro absurdo comportamiento.- Dijo Shino.

Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, pero afortunadamente, ella no lloraba de tristeza, al contrario, sus lágrimas expresaban una inmensa felicidad por la bondad de sus mejores amigos, la tranquilidad llego por completo a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir nuevamente completa. -¡Gracias!, no se imaginan cuanta felicidad siento al escucharlos decir esas hermosas palabras. Soy la mujer más afortunada por tenerlos a ustedes dos como amigos; no me equivoque al escogerlos como parte de mi familia. Ustedes dos junto a Neji Nii-San y TenTen son mi única familia desde hace más de 5 años.-

-No nos agradezcas, lo hacemos porque te amamos; eres una gran mujer Hinata, nos has demostrado que eres una mujer nueva, segura de sí misma, y me atrevo a decir que eres más fuerte que TenTen, Ino y Sakura juntas; anoche nos dejaste impactados con tu presencia en la fiesta, te veías más hermosa y deslumbrante. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, me intriga el saber ¿cómo fue que decidiste superar todo lo que viviste con Naruto?- Dijo Kiba.

-¡Jamás dejarás de ser un metiche!, si bien sabes que no es de tu incumbencia, entonces ¿para qué preguntas?- Dijo Shino irritado.

-Por favor chicos, no empiecen a discutir; se los diré con una condición.- Dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que yo era el único interesado, pero ya me di cuenta que yo no soy el único metiche aquí, ¿verdad Shino?- Kiba sonrió ante la reacción de su serio amigo, pues era raro que Shino se avergonzara por culpa de las palabras de Kiba.

_~Estos hombres jamás se tomaran las cosas en serio.~ _-La condición es que me prometan que no se burlarán de mí.- Grito Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Prometido!- Hinata sonrió de lado al escucharlos gritar como si fueran unos niños chiquitos.

Hinata dudaba si debía decirles la verdad o no, pues hasta para ella sonaba patético que una canción y un regaño te hiciera ver lo miserable que puede llegar a ser una persona; suspiró cansadamente, pues le era muy difícil mentir, y más sabiendo que ese par de hombres la conocían a la perfección.

-Pues verán…- Hinata comenzó a platicarles el por qué de su repentina decisión, Kiba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le ponía atención, mientras que Shino trataba de no reflejar la sorpresa que sentía.

* * *

**En Ichiraku…**

-Eres un completo idiota Naruto, ¡te das cuenta de tu estupidez! Hiciste sufrir a Hinata por culpa del capricho del "amor de tu vida".- Decía TenTen reclamándome con claro enojo en su rostro después de haber escuchado el motivo de mi separación con Hinata. _~¿Cómo es que puede existir un hombre tan idiota?~ _

-Ya te dije que Sakura no es el amor de mi vida, a la única mujer que amo es a Hinata; ¿cómo te hago entender eso?- Sinceramente no quería escuchar la respuesta, pues sabía que no sería nada fácil hacerle entender a esa necia mujer que la persona a la que yo amo es a su querida prima.

-Yo sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia Naruto, pero después de escucharlos hablar, siento el deber de darte mi opinión te guste o no; debo decirte que a mi parecer, te será muy difícil recuperar a Hinata.- Los dos volteamos a mirar a la persona que había mencionado tales palabras. Ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra alguna al ver como el dueño de mi restaurante favorito me hacía ver una vez más que yo era el ser más estúpido de toda Konoha. -Cualquier persona, es más, hasta un viejo como yo, pudo darse cuenta del amor que esa chica sentía por ti; se me hace muy egoísta por parte de Sakura que te haya separado de esa noble muchacha para satisfacer su necedad de ser feliz.- Dijo Teuchi muy irritado.

-Papá eres un metiche, sé que es inevitable escuchar la conversación de nuestros clientes, pero por lo menos debiste omitir tu comentario, que yo sepa Naruto no te pidió que opinarás.-

-Está bien Ayame, me merezco todo tipo de comentarios destructivos.- Ayame tenía razón, yo no había pedido la opinión de nadie, pero la opinión del viejo me hizo sentir ¿¡bien!?

-Desgraciadamente no puedo ayudarte en mucho Naruto, todo depende de ti; lo único que puedo hacer por ti, es recordarle diariamente a Hinata los sentimientos que ella tiene hacia ti.- _~Hinata me va a matar, pensará que sólo estoy jugando con ella y con los sentimientos que tiene hacia Naruto.~_

-Acaso bromeas, con eso es más que suficiente; yo sé que todo depende de mí, de hecho, en un rato iré a ver a Sakura para aclararle las cosas, no quiero perder más tiempo.- Estaba emocionado, mis esperanzas crecían de manera notoria con tan sólo imaginar a Hinata de nuevo entre mis brazos. La idea de terminar con Sakura no me causaba felicidad, pero tampoco me daba tristeza, pensándolo bien, me causaba tranquilidad.

-Soy testigo de que eres un hombre que cumple a sus promesas, a esa joven le cumpliste con traer a Sasuke de vuelta con tal de verla feliz, ahora es el turno de ella para que te vea ser feliz, si Sasuke no quiso estar a su lado no fue culpa tuya.- Teuchi comprendía todo sin necesidad de saber las cosas detalladamente. Ayame asentía ante las palabras dichas por su padre.

-Lo ves, no dejarás de ser el héroe de todo el mundo shinobi por no haber cumplido una estúpida promesa; la mayoría de la gente es feliz gracias a ti por haber ganado la guerra hace 5 años. Ya es tiempo de que tú también seas feliz, o ¿a ti también te gusta vivir a costa del sufrimiento?- Cuestionó TenTen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que a mí también?- Estaba confundido, no tenía idea de a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

-Hay Naruto ¡OLVÍDALO!- Dijo TenTen derrotada por mi estupidez. -Por más que trato de darle vueltas al asunto, no sé por qué Sakura se atrevió a pedirte que estuvieras con ella sabiendo los sentimientos que Hinata tenía hacia ti; hay algo que se me hace raro, de eso puedo estar segura.- Sus palabras me desconcertaron, pues como siempre dicen todos mis amigos, mi idiotez a veces es extrema. Preferí no preguntar a que se refería con eso, pues sabía de antemano que recibiría una golpiza por parte de la querida novia de Neji Hyuuga.

-Solo quiero pedirte una cosa más TenTen.- Dije con un tono serio, mostrando un brillo en mis ojos.

_~Ahora ¿qué querrá este tarado?~ _-Si está en mis manos, lo haré.- Suspirando me contestó para no hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que Hinata piensa y siente por mí después de todo el daño que le causé?- En verdad necesitaba saberlo, sabía que me dolería más que cualquier herida física, pero mi alma no estaría en paz hasta saber los actuales sentimientos de Hinata.

-Sinceramente no lo sé Naruto, ella dio un cambio muy drástico, ni yo me esperaba que cambiara de esa forma tan repentina; pero…- Suspiró. -Lo que si te puedo decir, es que ella sufrió mucho todo este tiempo, no comía bien, se dormía hasta que se cansaba de llorar, se despertaba con el mismo sollozo con el que se dormía, no quería salir y tampoco entrenar, había veces en las que ni siquiera se quería bañar y mucho menos cocinar, sus misiones eran las únicas que la mantenían distraída; ni siquiera Neji podía mantener una conversación con ella, a mi me ignoraba cuando estábamos solas en el departamento, sólo me prestaba atención cuando le preguntaba qué era lo que hacía falta en la despensa, o cuando le explicaba los detalles de las misiones en las que íbamos juntas. Su mirada era triste y vacía, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, su voz emanaba amargura con tan solo decir un "sí", su rostro perdió el sonrojo que tanto la caracterizaba; era una completa desconocida, Kiba y Shino en muchas ocasiones iban a buscarla para distraerla, pero siempre se iban siendo rechazados por ella. Lady Tsunade tuvo que revisarla en varias ocasiones debido a sus desmayos por la falta de alimentos; hasta Hanabi y su padre estaban preocupados al enterarse de su comportamiento.-

No sabía que decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta y en mi estómago, mis manos se empuñaron por la rabia que sentía por haberla hecho pasar por todo ese sufrimiento; mis ojos comenzaron a derramar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas, mi labio inferior era mordido con fuerza por la impotencia de no haber estado en esos momentos tan difíciles para ella. Me sentí peor que basura, sentí que el sufrimiento por el que pasé en mi niñez no se comparaba con el dolor por el que ella tuvo que atravesar estos 3 años debido a mi ausencia.

-Tranquilízate Naruto, no te pongas así; es cierto que Hinata ya no es la misma, pero eso no significa que ella te odia.- _~Jamás imaginé que le afectarían mis palabras.~_

TenTen trataba de darme consuelo dándome pequeñas palmadas en la espalda como si de un bebé se tratase, yo sin articular palabra alguna, le di a entender con mi mirada que agradecía su noble acción, pues cualquier otra chica me hubiera dicho hasta de lo que me iba a morir.

-Me siento tan mal, hasta respirar me duele. Te juro que recuperaré el amor de Hinata, ¡ES UNA PROMESA! No me importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer, Hinata será mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.- De eso estaba seguro, pues no me imaginaba a otra mujer a mi lado.

-Yo sé que la cumplirás Naruto, pero todo depende de ti y de Hinata. Tengo que irme, Neji no tardará en buscarme. Cuídate, y deseo de todo corazón que todo salga bien, hasta pronto.- Con una reverencia TenTen salió de Ichiraku, yo sólo suspiré, pues sabía que en la noche sería mi enfrentamiento con la mujer que se hacía llamar "mi novia".

* * *

**En el departamento de Naruto…**

Pasaban las horas, por más que trataba de pensar, no se me venía ninguna idea a la cabeza; no sabía cómo le diría a Sakura que terminaría con nuestra absurda relación. Ya eran las 07:45 p.m., sabía que Sakura ya se encontraba en su departamento, no tenía ganas de verla, pero yo ya no soportaba estar ni un día más con ella. Tomé mi teléfono para llamarle, pero si lo hacía, sabía que ella se emocionaría creyendo que tenía sumo interés por verla. Decidí no llamarle, era mejor no inquietarla demás; con pasos lentos me encaminé hacia la puerta para enfrentarme a ella de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a su departamento toqué su puerta con flojera, no tardo ni 5 segundos en abrirme; su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, pues los domingos nunca la veía.

-¡Naruto! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!- Se arrojó a darme un abrazo, yo no me inmute por respondérselo, aparte de que no tenía ganas, yo seguía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón. -Por favor pasa, ¿te ofrezco algo?- Ella caminaba hacia su pequeña cocina, pero mi voz la hizo detenerse.

-No Sakura, gracias, sólo vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- No tenía idea de cómo empezar, pero ya no había marcha atrás, pues ya había abierto mi bocota; mi voz se escuchaba seria y con leve tono de ¿disgusto?

_~Se ve muy extraño, ¿será que quiere pedirme matrimonio? Ahahah que emoción, tranquilízate Sakura, debes mostrarte como si fuera una de las tantas visitas que te ha dado Naruto~ _-Claro, siéntate por favor.- Me dirigí a tomar asiento, pues el hecho de que estuviera parado no cambiaría mi decisión. -¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?-

-Quiero terminar con esto, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo más.- Solté las palabras con rapidez, pues según yo entre más rápido mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- Me miró directamente a los ojos y alzó una ceja fingiendo incredulidad.

Por un momento llegue a pensar que mi idiotez se le había pegado por estar tanto tiempo a mi lado, hasta para mí era sencillo descifrar a que me refería con lo que acababa de decirle.

-Me refiero a que ya no quiero estar contigo, no soy feliz, y tú tampoco lo eres; ya es hora de dejar de fingir que somos un noviazgo perfecto y lleno de amor. Ya me cansé de mostrar una sonrisa falsa cada que alguien me ve junto a ti, ya no puedo más con esta farsa. ¡ENTIENDEME POR FAVOR SAKURA!- Esto último lo dije alzando la voz, pues mi frustración era más que notoria.

Ella se levantó rápidamente del pequeño sillón en donde se encontraba sentada y comenzó a gritarme. -¿De qué demonios estás hablando Naruto? ¿Crees que sólo puedes venir y decirme adiós tan fácilmente? Pues déjame decirte que NO te permitiré alejarte de mí; tú me prometiste que me harías feliz, y así será, después de todo, tú eres un hombre que cumple a sus promesas ¿no es así?-

-No trates de chantajearme Sakura, cumplí con mi promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta con tal de verte feliz, si él no te aceptó como su pareja no fue culpa mía; es cierto que te prometí que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz de nuevo, pero no estoy dispuesto a perder mi felicidad con tal de cumplir tu capricho.- Por más que intenté no gritar, me fue imposible, pues sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer al darme cuenta una vez más de su egoísmo. Enojado me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero sus gritos causaron que detuviera mis pasos bruscamente.

-¿Es por la estúpida de Hinata verdad?- _~Esa maldita Hyuuga no se saldrá con la suya esta vez, el amor de Naruto me pertenece, ni ella ni nadie me alejará de él.~_

_~¿Cómo se atreve a faltarle al respeto a la única mujer que en verdad yo amo?~_ Estaba furioso, en una milésima de segundo me situé frente a ella, mirándola con los ojos rojos expresando mi enojo por culpa de sus estúpidas palabras. -Jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a expresarte de ella de esa manera, ¿me oíste?- Ella estaba aterrada por la manera en que yo la miraba, tanto fue su asombro que hasta llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho mostrando un tipo de escudo ante mí. Me di la vuelta para poder salir de una buena vez de ese maldito lugar, sentía que al estar dentro de ese departamento mi respiración se agitaba y que por momentos el aire me faltaba.

_~Él nunca me había hablado de esa manera, ¿quién se cree que es?~ _-Ni creas que te desharás de mí, que eso te quede bien claro "cariño".-

Estaba parado en la puerta cuando ella me decía esas absurdas palabras, estaba decidido, ya iba a retirarme, pero era necesario hacerle saber lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer si seguía con su terca necedad de seguir a mi lado. -Doy por terminada esta relación, y junto con ella esta conversación; por nada del mundo te quiero ver cerca de Hinata ¿entendiste? Si me entero que le hiciste daño, ten por seguro que tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias; no importa que tenga que olvidarme de los lazos que tengo contigo con tal de hacer feliz a la mujer de mi vida. ¿Te quedo claro?- Al terminar de pronunciar lo que tenía que decirle, azoté la puerta al salir de su departamento, pues ya no quería seguir escuchando sus estupideces; pude escuchar algunos gritos de su parte, pero sinceramente, estaba tan enojado, que ni siquiera puse atención a sus gritos.

A pesar de que estaba enojado me sentía tranquilo, pues sabía que me había quitado un gran peso de encima. Caminé hacia mi departamento con pesadez, pues extrañamente me sentía cansado, era raro para mí sentirme triste, enojado y tranquilo en medio día. Después de unos minutos caminando, llegue a mi hogar, anhelaba estar acostado para poder dormir, ignorando la ligera molestia en mi estómago, pues ni siquiera tenía ganas de probar bocado después de lo ocurrido. Ya me había preparado para dormir, era la primera vez que me dormiría temprano, pues apenas eran las 08:30 p.m., era demasiado extraño que a esa hora yo me encontrara en cama. Con dichos pensamientos en mi cabeza, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y después de unos minutos, yo ya me encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Al día siguiente en el departamento de Hinata y TenTen…**

-Pff, estoy agotada, Kurenai-sensei me hizo entrenar demás; creo que se desquitó porque no hubo entrenamiento el viernes.- Dijo Hinata acostándose cansadamente en el sofá.

-Ni te quejes, porque aunque hubiera habido entrenamiento el viernes, de cualquier forma tú no hubieras asistido.- Dijo TenTen burlonamente.

-Lo sé; de hecho le pregunté por qué no hubo entrenamiento el viernes, y me dijo que porque el pequeño Asuma tuvo cita con su dentista.- Suspiró y sonrió por lo que iba a decir. -Ya me imagino cuando tú y Neji Nii-San tengan a su primer bebé, te volverás más loca.-

-¿Quééééééé?- TenTen estaba asombrada por las palabras de Hinata, pues ella jamás se expresaba de esa manera ante nadie.

-Tranquila, siempre te querré aunque estés en un psiquiátrico.-

-Hinata.- Susurró TenTen con los ojos brillosos, ignorando el comentario de su primita.

-Mande.- Levantó su rostro mirando a los ojos de TenTen.

-¿Crees que a Neji le gustaría tener un bebé conmigo?- Preguntó una sonrojada TenTen.

-¡Bromeas! Claro que le gustaría.- Hinata se levantó del sofá de un brinco para caminar hacia su amiga, se inclinó de rodillas ante TenTen, y la tomó de las manos para que ella le dirigiera su mirada. -Neji Nii-San sería más feliz si tuviera a un pequeño genio en sus brazos, no tengas duda de eso. Así que por favor quita esa carita triste; ya es tarde y debo apurarme, te deje onigiris en el refrigerador, ¡ah! y también un poco de ramen por si te da hambre; yo iré a bañarme, Sasuke no tardará en pasar por mí.- Hinata se dirigía a su habitación cuando las palabras de TenTen la hicieron detenerse.

-Veo que Sasuke tiene mucho interés por ti, me pregunto qué sentirá Naruto cuando se entere que estas saliendo con su mejor amigo.-

Hinata tragó grueso ante lo pronunciado por su amiga. Pues no esperaba que dijera esas palabras tan repentinamente.

-Tiene que sentir "nada", te recuerdo que él terminó conmigo desde hace 3 años, ahora Naruto es feliz con Sakura; ¿qué te hace pensar eso?-

_~No lo puedo creer, por un momento llegue a pensar que Naruto sería un tabú para Hinata.~ _-Pude darme cuenta que en la fiesta de Ino no te quitaba la mirada de encima, note que te miraba diferente a como mira a Sakura.-

-Claro que me mira diferente, me mira al igual que a ti y que a Ino, después de todo somos sus amigas, no tiene que verme de otra manera, su novia es ella, ¡no yo!-

-¿Lo odias verdad?- TenTen esperaba nerviosa la respuesta, pues el tono de la voz de Hinata era serio y cortante.

-Yo no odio a las personas, sabes que eso no va conmigo.- Contestó Hinata suspirando.

TenTen suspiró aliviada, pues sabía que la respuesta de su amiga era verdad; pero otra pregunta invadió el cerebro de la castaña. -Si Sasuke te pidiera ser su novia, ¿le dirías que sí?-

-¿Eh?, definitivamente estás loca primita, ni en mis mejores sueños Sasuke se atrevería a pedirme algo así.-

-No estoy loca Hinata, si te lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy segura de que le gustas a Sasuke, no por nada te invito a salir de un día para otro. Te recuerdo que, "según él", le agrada tu compañía, cosa que ninguna otra mujer ha logrado causar en él.-

-Tú misma lo estás diciendo; si ninguna otra mujer lo ha logrado, ¿por qué debería de hacerlo yo?, jamás he estado a su lado, al menos no aquí en la aldea, las pocas veces que he estado cerca de él, son en las misiones que nos tocan juntos.- Hinata reía por las ocurrencias de su prima, pues ella no tenía idea de que las palabras de TenTen eran ciertas. -Por favor deja de idear estupideces; tengo que apurarme, ya son las 03:15 p.m. y yo ni siquiera me he bañado.- Seguía riendo, pues se le hacía una locura que ella le pudiera gustar al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Entró a su habitación y tras ella cerró la puerta, haciéndole entender a TenTen que su conversación había terminado.

_~El hecho de que haya cambiado, no significa que haya dejado de ser una mujer inocente e ingenua.~ _-Esto será difícil, muy difícil.- TenTen se dirigía a la cocina, pues su estómago gruñía por hambre, sus ojos brillaron al abrir el refrigerador, pues una vez más comería las delicias que su querida prima preparaba.

**45 minutos después…**

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta del departamento de la mujer que ahora amaba con seguridad; claramente estaba nervioso, pues era la primera vez que invitaba a una mujer a salir. Con nerviosismo tocó la puerta un par de veces, pasaron a lo mucho 40 segundos cuando la puerta fue abierta por TenTen.

-¿¡Sasuke!?- TenTen estaba asombrada por la presencia del azabache, pues a pesar de que ya sabía que este iría, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Se veía realmente atractivo, traía puesta una camiseta informal color blanca, su pantalón era negro como sus ojos, este se apegaba totalmente a sus piernas, y también calzaba un par de tenis del mismo color que su camiseta.

-¡Hola! Disculpa, ¿está Hinata?- A pesar de sus nervios, su hablar fue normal aunque con una leve sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Claro, pasa por favor.- Hizo señas para que el azabache entrara; después de que Sasuke le diera las gracias por su amabilidad, TenTen con nerviosismo grito: -Hinata, te buscan.-

Sin esperar tanto, Hinata salió de su habitación. Se veía preciosa, vestía con una blusa color perla al igual que sus hermosos ojos, esta era de unos finos tirantes y se apegaba a su pequeña cintura dejando ver el nacimiento de sus grandes senos, su pantalón era a la cadera color azul marino, y sus zapatillas eran sencillas y también eran del mismo color que el pantalón, no eran muy altas, pero si la hacían notar un poco más alta. Sus pestañas tenían un poco de rímel ondulándolas más y sus labios estaban pintados con un gloss de color cereza.

-Perdón por la tardanza, es que no encontraba mi cartera. Podemos irnos cuando quieras.- Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta al igual que TenTen, era la primera vez que Hinata tomaba la decisión de vestirse de esa manera; pues estaban acostumbrados a verla con ropa holgada.

_~Se ve hermosa, siento que sudan mis manos de los nervios; ¡maldición!~ _-Te ves hermosa Hinata, si estás lista ¿podemos irnos ya?- Dijo Sasuke emocionado.

Las palabras de Sasuke provocaron que Hinata se sonrojara abruptamente. -Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien. Vámonos ya, antes de que TenTen nos saque a rastras.-

-No me difames Hinata, sabes que yo no hago eso.- Dijo TenTen irritadamente.

-No te preocupes TenTen, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti. Hasta luego, saluda a Neji de mi parte.- Dijo Sasuke con un tono de ¿¡ternura!?

_~¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan amable? A Naruto le dará un infarto si se los encuentra en la calle.~ _-Descuida; será mejor que se vayan antes de que se les haga más tarde.-

Sasuke y Hinata salieron del departamento; Hinata se mostraba nerviosa mientras que Sasuke aparentaba estar tranquilo. Ellos caminaban en una de las tantas calles de Konoha, a pesar de que no iban tomados de las manos, todos los aldeanos los miraban con cara de complicidad, algunos murmuraban que hacían una bonita pareja; muchas chicas miraban a Hinata con odio y con recelo, mientras que otros, veían a Hinata con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, pues ningún aldeano había visto jamás en su vida a la heredera Hyuuga con ese tipo de ropa, en verdad esa mujer era una belleza.

-Creo que todos los hombres de la aldea no te quitan la mirada de encima por lo hermosa que eres.- Le decía Sasuke como si de un secreto se tratase, pues le había susurrado en el oído.

-Eso no es verdad, a quién están mirando es a ti. Cambiando de tema, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo Hinata levemente sonrosada.

-Por supuesto, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sin pedirme permiso.- Sasuke no dejaba de sonreír, pues para él, era demasiado perfecto que Hinata siguiera siendo sumisa al igual que hace 5 años.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Hinata seguía sonrosada, pues sabía que Sasuke no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

-¿Esa era tu pregunta?- Hinata asintió al escuchar la grandiosa respuesta de Sasuke, pues prefería omitir su comentario. _~Y yo que ya me había mal viajado pensando en otras cosas.~ _-Iremos a donde tú quieras, tú eres mi invitada, así que tú eliges a dónde ir.-

-No soy muy buena en esas cosas, prefiero que seas tú quién elija a dónde ir.-

Sasuke suspiró derrotado. -Está bien, ¿ya comiste?-

-Sí.- Respondió dudosamente.

-¿Segura?- Era obvio que mentía, según él, hasta el estúpido de Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta.

-En realidad no, sólo probé bocado de lo que preparé hace unas horas.-

-El hecho de que hayas probado bocado, no significa que sea la comida del día.-

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no era del todo verdad?-

-Cuando la gente miente, no te mira directamente a los ojos, su cuerpo tiembla un poco y su chakra se ve ligeramente afectado; aunque no era necesario notar nada de eso, lo que me lo demostró fue la manera en que dudaste al contestarme.-

_~Sigo siendo tan predecible.~_ Pensó Hinata.

-Mejor olvidémonos de eso; yo tampoco he comido; mejor dime, ¿qué se te antoja comer?-

-Veamos, mmm… no lo sé, sorpréndeme.- Decía Hinata retadoramente.

-Tomaré eso como un reto. Ven, te llevaré al restaurante que está en esa esquina.- Sasuke tomó de la mano a Hinata para que lo siguiera a donde él se dirigía.

-Según yo, ese restaurante es nuevo, ¿no es así?-

-Así es, hace dos semanas lo inauguraron; sinceramente no tengo idea si la comida sabe rica o no, pero cada vez que paso por ahí veo mucha gente. Desde hace unos días tengo ganas de comer ahí, pero el saber que iría solo no me daba ánimos de entrar, pero ahora es diferente, entrarás conmigo y eso me hace feliz.-

-Gracias Sasuke, es un gran detalle para mí que quieras compartir esto conmigo, sé que no es gran cosa, pero realmente lo valoro mucho. Entonces, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría entrar ya, no quiero que te desmayes de hambre en plena calle.-

Sasuke no tenía idea de qué decir, su habla parecía haber desaparecido, las palabras de Hinata lo hicieron sentir demasiado bien; al reaccionar, se dio cuenta que era jalado por ella. Llegaron a una mesa, él sin pensarlo, le acomodo la silla para que ella se sentara, ella sonrosada aceptó gustosamente el caballeroso gesto de su acompañante. Después de ser atendidos por el amable mesero, platicaron de cosas triviales mientras esperaban la comida que habían ordenado. La comida era deliciosa, sin duda la había impresionado aunque este no tuviera idea de lo sabrosa que estaba la comida de ese lugar. Como siempre Hinata comía con vergüenza, extrañamente Sasuke comía de la misma manera; pero al parecer era más fuerte el hambre de los dos que su clara vergüenza.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que salieron de ese dichoso restaurante, Hinata no dejaba de agradecerle por haberla llevado a ese lugar, Sasuke sólo reía por la energía que ella emanaba después de salir de ahí.

-¿Ahora a dónde quieres ir? No podemos caminar eternamente.- Decía Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tienes razón; ¿sería mucha molestia si me dieras algunas opciones para así poder elegir?-

_~¿Qué le digo?, yo no soy bueno en esto; demonios, si me sigue mirando de esa manera tan tierna perderé completamente el conocimiento.~_ -Podríamos ir al cine, ir a tomar un café, comprar un helado e irnos a sentar a algún parque, ir a una plaza comercial o podríamos seguir caminando como lo estamos haciendo ahorita. Sé que no son muchas opciones, pero al menos ya es algo.-

-Podrás darte cuenta que soy un poco sencilla, prefiero ir a comprar un helado, en el camino decidiremos en dónde sentarnos, ¿te parece bien?-

-Para mí eso suena bien, mientras estés a mi lado, todo será perfecto.-

Una vez más Hinata volvió a sonrojarse, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos en un día. Después de tanto caminar, por fin pudieron llegar a una heladería, cada quien pidió su helado, ella de chocolate y él de fresa. Después de caminar varios minutos, decidieron sentarse en una banca frente a un pequeño parque, tal y como él lo había sugerido. Los dos disfrutaban de su helado, pues eran muy pocas las palabras que los dos lograban mencionar.

Estaba anocheciendo, los dos admiraban el hermoso paisaje que tenían ante sus ojos; todo era silencio y suspiros por parte de ambos, hasta que Sasuke rompió con el silencio.

-Es la primera vez que veo el anochecer en compañía de alguien. Agradezco al cielo por ser tú la que esté a mi lado.- Decía Sasuke levemente sonrojado.

Hinata sonreía sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos. -Sé que es muy difícil para ti poder expresarte de la manera en que lo haces conmigo, en verdad te agradezco mucho por eso. Sinceramente a mí también me agrada tu compañía.- Al terminar de decir eso, Hinata cerró sus ojos y expresó un ligero bostezo, en verdad estaba agotada, sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Sasuke sentía mariposas en el estómago a causa de las palabras dichas por Hinata, al darse cuenta del notorio cansancio de su acompañante, prefirió pararse de su lugar para ayudarla a levantarse y encaminar sus pasos hacia el departamento de la mujer de su vida.

-Veo que estás cansada, será mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que te duermas en plena calle.-

-No es necesario, yo puedo irme sola, no quiero molestarte.-

-Jamás serás una molestia, para mí es un placer acompañarte; así que no está en discusión, yo te llevaré a casa.-

Derrotada y cansada accedió ante la demandante voz de su querido ¿¡amigo!? -De acuerdo.- Logró pronunciar para así poder seguir con su camino a casa. Él asintió y caminó junto a ella, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El camino fue tranquilo, su pequeña charla fue acerca del entrenamiento de ambos; Sasuke trató de no mencionar a su tarado compañero de equipo para no incomodar a Hinata, pues él sabía de antemano que ella todavía sentía algo por él, pues el hecho de haberlo superado no significaba haberlo olvidado ¿o tal vez sí?

-Llegamos; muchas gracias por este maravilloso día, jamás lo olvidaré. ¡Te lo prometo!- Hinata se sentía aliviada, pues había comprobado que Sasuke no tenía intenciones de conquistarla.

-Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas, no desearía que fuera la primera y última vez a tú lado. No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo quién debería hacerlo; fuiste tú la que aceptó salir conmigo, no lo olvides. Aunque no quiero, creo que ya debo retirarme, no vaya a ser que salga TenTen con un kunai en manos obligándome a irme.- Decía Sasuke con ligera burla en las últimas palabras.

-Jajaja, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo. En verdad muchas gracias, cuídate mucho, hasta luego.-

_~Me cuesta tanto trabajo despedirme, será mejor que lo haga de una vez; si me tardo podría cometer una locura y eso podría alejarla de mí, claro está que eso es lo que menos quiero.~ _-Hasta pronto, tú también cuídate, si te llega a pasar algo me volvería loco.- Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Hinata como siempre no se esperaba la acción del azabache; cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que él ya se había alejado varios metros de la entrada a su departamento.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¡…PERDÓNENME…! Les juro que no fue mi intención tardarme demasiado. T-T**

Deseo con todo mí ser que les haya gustado este capítulo, créanme, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo aunque no lo parezca.

Una vez más les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews a:

**aio hyuuga****: **Pequeña lo siento mucho, sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando. Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, mientras tú te tomes el tiempo de leer algún fic mío, yo tengo la obligación de leerte, darte el apoyo y el mejor consejo que yo pueda obsequiarte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, todo va a estar bien, sé que no te será fácil aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta que tampoco es imposible. Cuídate mucho y que Dios te bendiga. Te doy mi más sentido pésame.

**dniizz**: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado el actuar de Sasuke con Hinata, espero no haberte decepcionado con la corta cita de Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Gracias por leer, un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**mare-14****: **Aquí está lo que tanto esperabas (según yo), espero que te haya gustado. Un beso y un fuerte abrazo, gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Kaliborn****: **Tú jamás dejarás de hacerme reír con tus reviews, en verdad eres genial. Siento mucho haberte decepcionado con la aceptación de Hinata, y me entristece aún más el pensar que este capítulo tampoco te gustará. Pero no desconfíes, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que hará Naruto para alejar a Sasuke de su mujer. En fin, te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguirme leyendo.

**Laaulyy****: **Mi niña PERDÓNAME, sé que te decepcioné por haberme tardado demasiado en subir la continuación, pero deseo de todo corazón que te haya gustado este capítulo. GRACIAS por tú dedicación y felicitación, en verdad me hiciste muy feliz, me sentí halagada, eres una gran mujer, de eso no tengo duda alguna. Cuídate mucho, un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Y una vez más PERDÓNAME.

**Rocio Hyuga****: **Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y claro que Naruto sufrirá por su estupidez, de eso no tengas duda. Perdón por la tardanza, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Michy Motoharuno****: **Perdóname, sé que me tardé mucho en subir la continuación, te juro que no fue mi intención. Claro que Naruto sufrirá, pues solamente a él se le ocurre hacer tremenda estupidez. Te agradezco mucho que sigas leyendo mi fic, te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**luz94****: **Me da mucha alegría que por lo menos te haya hecho reír en alguna parte, (eso creo yo). Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer, cuídate, un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**UshioNara: **Espero que este capítulo también te parezca lindo, perdón por la tardanza. Por favor no llores, me partirías el alma si lo haces. Te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Gracias por leer.

**Katsura94: **GRACIAS, ¿sabías que me dejaste el review el día de mi cumpleaños? Ya sé que no, pero de todas maneras gracias. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer, te mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejaran un review como un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños? Ándenle no sean malos con esta humilde y pequeña escritora.

Cuídense mucho y que Dios los bendiga. Les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Hammi Yang**


	5. No debiste volver

Gomen, gomen, gomen; sé que no tengo justificación para lo que he hecho, si gustan pueden matarme, pero si lo hacen, no sabrán en qué termina este humilde fic.

Hay alguien a quien tengo que echarle toda la culpa, porque me obligó a leer miles de fics, fui torturada verbalmente y psicológicamente, ¿saben lo que es eso? La culpable es nada más y nada menos que: **Daryl** alias** Nakaharo Sunako Chan**. (Daryl si estás leyendo esto, ¡es broma! ¡Lo juro!). ¿Han leído sus fics? No bueno, están buenísimoooooooos, se los recomiendo mucho, es mi escritora favorita.

Está bien, está bien, ya los dejaré leer la continuación.

¡…Onegai, no me maten…!

* * *

~Hammi Yang~

* * *

Hay veces, en las que me pregunto: ¿cómo es que una simple promesa puede causarle tanto sufrimiento a la persona que más amas en tu vida?, pero, por más que pienso, no encuentro la respuesta a eso.

Estoy dando vueltas con la esperanza de verla caminar por las habitadas calles de nuestra aldea; estoy enojado, desesperado, angustiado e intrigado; sé que me fue inevitable impedir esa estúpida cita. Si por mí fuera, toda la aldea estaría presente en el funeral del último de los Uchiha.

**_En la torre Hokage…_**

_-Mientras tú estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo, la Hyuuga está en una cita con el fastidioso del Uchiha.- Dijo Kyubi._

_Azoté mis manos en el pequeño escritorio que estaba enfrente de mí, estaba tan entretenido en el papeleo, que ni siquiera había recordado la "dichosa cita"._

_-Abuela, ¡tengo que irme!, hay algo más importante que tengo que arreglar ahora mismo.- Me levanté de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta._

_-¿¡A dónde crees que vas mocoso!?, estás trabajando y no puedes irte. ¡Me importa un rábano lo que tengas que hacer!- La abuela Tsunade seguía con la vista en los documentos sin prestarme atención._

_-Es de suma importancia, mi felicidad está en riesgo.- Abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero el ruido de un golpe hizo detenerme volteando mi cabeza para ver de dónde provenía este._

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Naruto?- La Hokage tenía un vena marcada en su frente y estaba de pie con las manos recargadas en su escritorio, por un momento sentí un escalofrío horrible, pero al recordar el motivo por el cual tenía que irme, me olvidé por completo del enojo de la vieja._

_-No puedo decírtelo, ¡me voy!-_

_-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!- ~Idiota, ¿ahora qué te pasa?~_

_No pude dar ni un paso porque sentí que algo, o mejor dicho, "alguien" me detuvo. -¡Suéltame Shikamaru!- Estaba furioso, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que pasaría si no salía de esa oficina._

_-Lo siento Naruto, sé por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedo dejarte ir.- Shikamaru tenía razón, por ningún motivo podía salir de esa habitación, a menos que estuvieran atacando a la aldea._

_-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan ustedes dos? Actúan como si fueran los únicos en esta oficina.- Habló la vieja notablemente molesta._

_-Pasa, que Naruto tiene que impedir una cita.- Dijo Shikamaru seriamente._

_-¿Una cita? ¿Y quiénes son los protagonistas de esa "famosa cita"?- Cuestionó la Hokage bastante irritada._

_-Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke.- Shikamaru sudaba, pues tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para poder retenerme._

_-Eso a ti te afecta en "nada" Naruto. El día que Sakura vaya a una cita con alguien que no seas tú, entonces preocúpate, porque ahí sí, tu felicidad estará en riesgo.- La abuela estaba muy seria, esperando a que salieran algunas palabras de mi boca. Desgraciadamente no pude pronunciar ni un "pero", sus palabras fueron el detonante de mi enojo. Al darse cuenta de eso, mejor continuó… -¡Así que hazme el favor de regresar a tu trabajo si no quieres que te rompa los huesos en este mismo instante!- Esto último lo grito, haciendo que mi cuerpo sudara en cuanto terminó de pronunciar su amenaza._

_-¿Qué me afecta en "nada"? Por supuesto que me afecta, y me afecta en "todo".- Hice una breve pausa cuando vi la cara de incredulidad de la vieja Tsunade, pero, decidí ignorarla y continúe… -Sakura y yo…- Suspiré. -Ya no somos novios.-_

_Estaban en shock, Shikamaru sabía que terminaría mi "relación" con ella, pero aún así, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Por parte de la abuela Tsunade, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos le temblaban simulando temor._

_-¿Q-qué fue…- La voz de la Hokage se escuchaba temblorosa. -Lo que di-dijiste Naruto?-_

_-Lo que escuchaste abuela, Sakura y yo terminamos.- Pronuncié determinadamente._

_-¿Ella terminó contigo?- Supongo que tenía miedo de escuchar mi respuesta, pues según todos, yo me desvivía por tener una relación con su estudiante favorita._

_-No. Quien termino con "eso" ¡fui yo!- Sinceramente no quería hablar del tema, pensar en ella ya era algo irritante para mí. Shikamaru seguía presente, pues les recuerdo que él me tenía amarrado con su mentado Jutsu; él sólo se limitó a escuchar y a observar las reacciones de la abuela y las mías. Yo seguía enojado, la desesperación y los celos inundaban todo mi ser; sentía que la perdía con tan sólo el pasar de los minutos. Con mi semblante serio y mi voz molesta ordené: -¡Suéltame! Shikamaru, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño.- _

_-No lo haré Naruto, no saldrás de esta oficina hasta que me mates. No puedo permitir que cometas una estupidez.- Shikamaru temblaba, pues sabía que su Jutsu no duraría mucho tiempo más._

_-¿Te parece una estupidez el querer recuperar a la mujer que amo?- Mi voz sonaba desesperada, por un momento me sentí miserable por gritarle a uno de mis mejores amigos._

_-No me refería a eso, te entiendo mejor que nadie. Pero te pido que no cometas una locura contra Sasuke, y no porque tenga miedo de que algo le pase, sino porque podrían meterte a la cárcel si le haces el más mínimo daño. Recuerda que él es el último de los Uchiha, atentar contra su vida es uno de los mayores crímenes para la aldea.- Suspiró. -Sería una estupidez de tu parte si le haces daño, de nada serviría el luchar por Hinata si a ti te meten a la cárcel.-_

_Lady Tsunade había logrado salir del shock, después de eso, tomó asiento y colocó sus codos en el escritorio recargando su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas; ella sólo se dedicó a razonar las palabras dichas por Shikamaru y yo. Yo meditaba las palabras dichas por mi amigo, él, como siempre, tenía razón. Por primera vez, debía calmarme y pensar las cosas, no podía cometer ningún tipo de error._

_-Naruto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que tomaras esa decisión tan repentina? Apenas hace unos días yo te veía feliz junto a Sakura.- La Hokage estaba invadida por la curiosidad y la duda._

_-Voy a soltarte, pero si decides hacer una estupidez, juro que haré lo que sea para detenerte.- Dijo Shikamaru, aunque sinceramente, dudaba un poco en soltarme._

_-Está bien Shikamaru, no haré nada, "es una promesa".- Ya estaba más tranquilo. Conozco perfectamente a Hinata, sé que ella no se dejará envolver tan fácilmente por los encantos de Sasuke. -Mira abuela, no es algo de lo que me agrada contar; prefiero no hablar de eso.-_

_Shikamaru respiró tranquilamente mientras deshacía su fastidioso Jutsu; de mala gana me dirigí a mi lugar, mientras Lady Tsunade me seguía con su mirada._

_-Tarde o temprano me enteraré de lo que está sucediendo, si no me lo dices tú, me lo dirá Sakura. Así que sólo voy a advertirte una cosa, si le hiciste daño, ten por seguro que nos veremos la cara Naruto Uzumaki.-_

_Dudaba, no estaba seguro si debía decírselo. Sakura siempre fue su alumna, detalle por el cual yo podría salir sumamente herido si Sakura le contaba las cosas cómo se le diera la gana. Shikamaru sólo miraba mis acciones, pues él y yo sabíamos que era injusto que la Hokage tuviera preferencias hacia ella._

_-Quieras o no tienes que decírselo Naruto, ella tiene que saber el porqué de tus acciones. Entiende que tú no eres el único culpable, el egoísmo de Sakura también tiene que ver con lo que está pasando. ¿Se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo?-_

_No podía permitir que Shikamaru hablara por mí, aunque sinceramente no quería hablar de ella, tenía que hacerlo. Sólo Dios sabe de lo que sería capaz Sakura con tal de vengarse de Hinata y de mí._

_-Está bien abuela, te lo diré.- Se lo dije de mala gana._

_~Sabía que me lo dirías.~ La Hokage sonrío triunfadoramente. -Adelante, tienes toda mi atención.-_

_Empecé a contarle todo; el momento en el que hice la promesa, cuando llegó a decirme "su solución", todo lo que tuve que fingir, el cambio de Hinata, lo que sucedió en la fiesta, lo que discutí con Sasuke, los planes de Sasuke, lo que Sakura me dijo cuando terminé con nuestra "relación" y la cita de hoy de Hinata con Sasuke. La abuela tenía la boca abierta y los ojos le temblaban. Shikamaru se recuperaba del esfuerzo que hizo para detenerme, y aunque estaba cansado, puso atención a cada una de mis palabras cuando les platique lo que sucedió con Sakura al terminar nuestra relación._

_-Jamás lo imaginé de ella. Todo este tiempo creí que había superado a Sasuke y que en verdad te amaba. He vivido engañada, y lo peor de todo, es que Sakura me ha mentido todo este tiempo.-_

_-No pretendo echarle toda la culpa a ella, los dos somos responsables de lo que pasó.- Sé que jamás me he arrepentido de las cosas que he hecho, pero honestamente, me arrepiento de lo que hice por el simple hecho de hacer sufrir a Hinata. Al recordarla, vinieron a mi mente todas las palabras que TenTen me dijo en Ichiraku. -Abuela, TenTen me contó todo lo que sufrió Hinata, incluso me comentó que varias veces fuiste a verla debido a que se desmayaba constantemente.-_

_-Así es Naruto, ella sufrió una depresión muy fuerte. Padecía de falta de apetito e insomnio. Tuvo muchos desmayos por la falta de alimento, y también por estar varios días sin dormir.- Cerró sus ojos, hizo una breve pausa y suspiró. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que abriera sus ojos, al abrirlos continuó… -Sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo especial y estaban rodeados de ojeras muy intensas; incluso su Byakugan se veía diferente, carecía de fuerza. Una vez tuve que hacerle un examen oftalmológico creyendo que tenía una enfermedad ocular, pero no fue así, ella estaba perfectamente bien.-_

_-¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento abuela? Soy el ser más despreciable de la tierra, hice sufrir a la persona más importante de mi vida, eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar.-_

_-Tal vez no tenga idea de cómo se sintió Hinata, o de cómo te sientes tú, pero de lo que si puedes estar seguro, es que entiendo el motivo por el que te separaste de ella. Yo sé lo que significa una promesa para ti, pero sinceramente, no tenías porqué haberla cumplido, ya bastante hiciste con traer al Uchiha de vuelta. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no dudes en decírmelo.-_

_-Gracias abuela, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con: "ahora entiendo muchas cosas"?-_

_-No te enteres Naruto, es mejor que no lo hagas.- Dijo Shikamaru fríamente._

_Como siempre, hice la misma cara cuando no entiendo las cosas. Estaba claro que ellos dos sabían cosas que ni por obra del espíritu santo podría imaginarme._

_-Shikamaru, ¿tú sabías de todo esto?- Preguntó la Hokage._

_-No. Apenas me enteré cuando me lo dijo Naruto en la fiesta de Ino.-_

_No tenía idea de que significan las miradas que se hacían aquellos dos, pero extrañamente, me daban una sensación de intranquilidad._

_-Naruto, en el tiempo en que estuviste ausente, pasaron varias cosas. Algún día lo sabrás, por el momento no es recomendable decírtelas; podrías hacer una estupidez más.- Dijo Tsunade seriamente._

_-Pues prefería que me lo dijeran de una vez, o juro que lo averiguaré por mi propia cuenta.-_

_-Haz lo que quieras, tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado.- Sonrío ladinamente la Hokage._

_-Shikamaru, tú no puedes ocultarme nada. Te exijo que me digas que fue lo que pasó.- Me estaba desesperando, detesto que me dejen con la duda._

_-No te lo diré.- Había preocupación en el rostro de Shikamaru, ¿porqué?, no lo sé._

_Insistí por mucho tiempo, pero nada de lo que grité, supliqué, rogué y lloré tuvo efecto, pues nada logro que me dijeran lo que sucedió. Desgraciadamente tuve que seguir con mis labores porque ni la vieja ni Shikamaru me dejaron salir de esa oficina._

_-Por cierto Naruto, tengo algo más que decirte.-_

_-¿De qué se trata abue…?-_

_No pude terminar de hablar debido al tremendo puñetazo que me dio la vieja loca._

_-Se trata precisamente de tu falta de respeto hacia mí. Si me vuelves a decir abuela, ¡juro que estarás internado en el hospital durante un año! ¿¡Quedo claro!?-_

_-En…entendido.- _

Estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos, que ni me di cuenta de a dónde me dirigía. Al salir de mi trance, pude ver a lo lejos al imbécil de Sasuke, automáticamente mi sangre hirvió con tan sólo verle la estúpida sonrisa impresa en su rostro. Era fácil saber de dónde venía, ya que a unas cuantas cuadras está el departamento de Hinata y TenTen.

-Debo decirte que estoy muy sorprendido, varias veces llegué a pensar que intervendrías en mi cita con Hinata. Tuve que estar al pendiente para que no me arruinaras este bello día. Me alegra que ya te hayas dado por vencido, los dos sabemos que no tenías oportunidad contra mí.- Dijo Sasuke con un tono de superioridad.

-¡Estás drogado! Yo jamás renunciaré a Hinata.- _~"Mi cita con Hinata", "Mi cita con Hinata", "Mi cita con Hinata". Maldición.~_ Esas palabras no dejaban de martirizarme la mente.

-Eres un idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme que estoy drogado? Tal vez me vea un poco diferente, pero eso no significa que este drogado, ¡grandísimo tarado!- _~¿Por quién me toma este idiota?~_

-No te azotes, sólo fue una suposición.- Fue muy satisfactorio ver su cara de irritación.

-Imbécil. Haber espera… ¿dijiste que no renunciarás a ella?-

-Sí, eso dije. Así que no te hagas ilusiones con ella.-

-Si en verdad quisieras luchar por ella, no hubieras permitido que nuestra cita se llevara a cabo.- Se burlo Sasuke.

-Deberías de agradecerle a la abuela Tsunade y a Shikamaru, sino hubiera sido por ellos, tú estarías en un ataúd ahora mismo.-

-Jajaja, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quiero decir que por ellos sigues con vida. Fueron ellos los que no me permitieron salir de la oficina de la Hokage. Debes darles las gracias por eso.-

_~Honestamente, por un momento creí que se le había olvidado mi cita con ella.~_ -No te emociones Naruto, ten por seguro que el que hubiera estado en el ataúd serías tú y no yo.-

_~Si supiera que se me había olvidado su estúpida cita, se estaría riendo de mí el muy idiota.~ _-Me da igual lo que digas, yo sé que Hinata a quién ama es a mí. Debo irme, siento mucho no poder seguir platicando contigo.-

No supe si llego a pronunciar alguna palabra, pues en pocos segundos yo ya estaba en la puerta del departamento de Hinata. No me pregunten el ¿por qué?, pues ni siquiera yo sabía el por qué de estar ahí; mi cerebro se desconecto por un momento, pues cuando me di cuenta ya había tocado varias veces a su puerta. Tenía miedo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella al verme parado en su puerta. No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando ella abrió la puerta.

_~Q-qué ha-hace a-aquí?~_ Hinata estaba en shock emocionalmente, pero su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad.

-Esto… Bue-buenas noches Hinata.- Dije rascándome la nuca.

-Buenas noches.-

-¿Co-cómo estás?- _~Demonios, maldito tartamudeo.~_

-Bien, gracias.-

-¿Pue-puedo pa-pasar?-

-Adelante.- Hinata se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar. Al entrar, ella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el sillón señalándomelo. -Toma asiento.- No tarde ni 2 segundos en hacerle caso. _~¿Cómo porqué lo deje entrar?~_ -Supongo que vienes a buscar a TenTen, ella no tarda en llegar. Si gustas puedes esperarla, o regresar más tarde.-

-En re-realidad a quién vengo a buscar es a ti.- Su seriedad me partía el alma, jamás me imagine a Hinata con esa actitud. Poco a poco mi boca se fue librando del tartamudeo, pero mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Se veía muy hermosa, a pesar de que el cansancio la controlaba de sobremanera. Jamás la había visto vestida así, se veía preciosa.

-¿A mí?- _~Que sea un misión, que sea una misión, por favor, que esto se trate de una misión.~_ Alzó una ceja mostrándome incredulidad, eso volvió a destrozarme el alma.

-Sí, a ti. Tenemos que hablar Hinata.- Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y mis manos sudaban horriblemente.

-Claro. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?- _~Esto no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento.~_

-De ti y de mí.- Su rostro hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir por un segundo.

-¿De ti y de mí?- Sonrió, hizo una breve pausa y continuó… -Solo tenemos "nada" de qué hablar, por mi parte no tengo qué decir. No sé de qué quieras platicar tú.- Traté de ignorar el tono con el que me dijo esas frías palabras, definitivamente no era la misma. Hasta su forma de hablar había cambiado, el tartamudeo había muerto y sus palabras fluían naturalmente. Me dolía, y mucho. Caminó hacia la cocina, ya estando en la puerta volteó a mirarme. -¿Te ofrezco algo?-

-No, gracias.- Al escucharme, ella siguió su camino entrando a la cocina. Mis ojos se nublaron, tuve que agachar el rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas disimuladamente.

Tardo varios minutos; cuando salió de la cocina vi que traía una charola con Onigiris y dos vasos con té helado. Dejó la charola en la mesita de centro y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a mí. Cuando éramos novios, normalmente siempre estábamos en mi departamento; mientras ella preparaba algo para cenar, yo le ayudaba a preparar el té, colocábamos las cosas en la mesa de centro y nos sentábamos juntos para cenar y poder ver la televisión abrazados. Fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida. Recordarlo hacía que mi corazón doliera. Suspiré, levanté mi rostro y la miré a los ojos.

-Tal vez tú no quieras hablar conmigo, pero, yo quiero y tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Yo jamás dije que no quería hablar contigo. Simplemente dije que no tenía de qué hablar contigo. ¿Qué parte fue la que no entendiste?-

-Ya entendí el concepto. Gracias.- Debo ser sincero, en cierta parte me agradaba su nueva forma de ser. La Hinata de antes jamás me habría hablado de esa manera.

-A pues que bueno, me ahorraste la explicación.- Tomó un onigiri y antes de llevarlo a su boca pronunció: -Espero que no te moleste que me ponga a comer, pero yo ¡si tengo hambre!- Mordió su onigiri y me miró a los ojos, masticó rápidamente para decirme algo. -No voy a cobrarte, puedes tomar los que gustes, y ese otro vaso con té es para ti, no creas que soy tan envidiosa, anda ¡come!- Sinceramente, si tenía hambre, pero los nervios eran más grandes que mi apetito. -Si no comes ahora mismo, puede que llegue TenTen y se los coma todos.-

-Está bien, sólo uno.- Sonreí ampliamente, muy en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Hinata de siempre.

-Adelante, toma los que gustes.- Me sonrió, y yo, estúpidamente quedé embelesado por su belleza y naturalidad.

Mientras cenábamos, platicamos cosas triviales acerca de nuestros entrenamientos. Según yo, sólo comería un onigiri, pero terminé comiéndome 5, y me sirvió como 3 veces té helado. Fue épico ese momento, pues hace unos días yo creía que jamás volvería a vivir esos lindos momentos junto a ella.

_~Y eso que no quería, si hubiera querido se habría comido ¡TODOS! los __onigiris.~_ Pensó Hinata burlonamente.

-Gracias Hinata, estuvo delicioso.- _~Hace mucho que no probaba de nuevo estas delicias.~_ No pude evitarlo, su comida es como una adicción para mi estómago y mi paladar.

Ella se levantó para tomar la charola y los vasos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina, afortunadamente yo fui más rápido y los tomé antes que ella. Ella sonrió y me siguió hasta la cocina. Comenzó a lavarlos mientras yo buscaba el trapo para secarlos y guardarlos. Eso era lo que siempre hacíamos cuando terminábamos de comer. Parecíamos novios de nuevo, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz.

-No tienes porque agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de tan inesperada visita. Espero que te hayan gustado. Se suponía que también había ramen en el refrigerador, pero creo que TenTen y Neji Nii-San se lo comieron todo.- _~¿Porqué tuve que mencionarle el ramen? Sigo siendo una tonta.~_

-¿¡Hiciste ramen!? ¿Porqué no llegue antes? Demonios.- Me lamenté.

-Si hubieras llegado antes, ahorita ya estarías en tu casa. Porque hace unas horas estaba solo el departamento.- Sus palabras rompieron el momento mágico que estaba viviendo, me recordó que hace unos minutos ella estaba con ese idiota. Estaba enojado, mejor dicho furioso.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu cita con ese imbécil? Porque déjame decirte una cosa Hinata, y más vale que te quede bien claro: es la primera y última vez que saldrás a solas con él.- Aventé el trapo, pues ya había terminado de secar todos los trastes.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- _~¿Qué le pasa?~_ Sus ojos temblaban, pero no me importó.

-Lo que escuchaste Hinata, no quiero verte a solas con Sasuke. La próxima vez te juro que lo mataré.-

-¡Estás loco! ¿Quién te crees que eres?- El temblor abandonó sus ojos dejándolos mostrar el enojo que ella tenía.

-¿Qué quién soy? Soy tu dueño Hinata, siempre lo seré.- Lo dije gritando para que se diera cuenta que no bromeaba.

-¡Eres un idiota! Tú "NO" eres mi dueño. Además ¿a ti por qué demonios te importa que yo salga con Sasuke? Yo soy una mujer libre de decidir con quién salir y con quién no.- _~No debí dejarlo entrar.~_

-¡Sigo siendo tu dueño te guste o no!- Estaba furioso por las palabras que ella dijo. -Que te quede bien claro esto: ¡TÚ ERES MI MUJER! Es por eso que ¡NO ERES UNA MUJER LIBRE!-

-¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO Y NO SOY TU MUJER! Así que no tienes derecho de venir a reclamarme, y mucho menos puedes venir a hacerme un escándalo aquí a mí casa. Será mejor que te vayas Naruto, no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa.-

_-Será mejor que te tranquilices idiota, si sigues así solo lograrás que ella te odie.- _Dijo Kyubi.

Kurama tenía razón, con esa actitud la estaba alejando más de mí. Los dos estábamos alterados gritándonos en la cocina, yo estaba desesperado, en verdad tenía mucho miedo de perderla. No quería imaginarme una vida sin ella. Ella estaba roja debido al enojo que le provoqué. Salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la puerta para que yo saliera de su departamento, obviamente yo no quería irme, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Hinata por favor escúchame.-

-No quiero escucharte, por favor vete.- Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-¡PERDÓNAME HINATA, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!- Me fue inevitable llorar, la desesperación le ganó a mi autocontrol, mis ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.

-No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. Por favor vete, no quiero que tengas problemas con Sakura por culpa mía.- Ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, odiaba verme llorar.

-Claro que tengo que pedirte perdón, te he hecho daño mucho tiempo. Puedes estar tranquila, no tendré problemas con ella porque Sakura y yo terminamos.-

-Lo siento mucho, espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo entrenamiento. Por favor, ve a casa.-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches Hinata. Por favor, si después de escucharme quieres que me vaya, lo haré.-

Suspiró, sabía que no podría contra mí. Sólo le estaba pidiendo algo muy sencillo. Escucharme. Sólo eso.

-Está bien, pero tienes poco tiempo.-

-Gracias Hinata.- Sentía que tenía una esperanza, muy pequeña, pero la tenía. No podía perder más tiempo, así que mejor decidí comenzar a hablar. -Hace 5 años… la guerra había terminado, la aldea estaba reconstruida, Sasuke estaba de vuelta y tú… tú estabas a mi lado.- Hice una pausa, me dolía hablar de eso. -Desde el momento en que aceptaste ser mi novia, mi felicidad estaba completa. Yo empecé a amarte desde mucho antes de la guerra. Nuestro noviazgo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. A tu lado yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo, me sentía completo, lleno de vida, mi energía no tenía limites, mi fuerza era inigualable. Pero ahora todo es diferente, ya no estás conmigo, respirar me duele, sin ti todo es más difícil, hasta concentrarme me cuesta trabajo. Ya no soy el mismo Hinata, he vivido un infierno estos 3 años.- Mis ojos seguían derramando lágrimas como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Naruto, por favor, ya no sigas. No tienes porqué decirme todo esto. Estoy cansada de vivir engañada. Tontamente creí que en verdad me amabas. Lo sé, fui una completa estúpida. Sé que te hice mucho daño por alejarte del amor de tu vida, pero créeme, ya pagué por eso. Así que por favor, te lo suplico, no me mientas más.-

-Ella no es el amor de mi vida, Hinata créeme, a quién amo es a ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo siempre lo he hecho. Tú eres la mujer con la quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Quiero que seas tú la madre de mis hijos, quiero que seas mi mujer por siempre. Te quiero a ti, a nadie más, créeme por favor.- Estaba desesperado y lleno de miedo, se me acababa el tiempo y ella no quería creerme.

-No Naruto, no te mientas. No te aferres a algo que ya no existe, mejor dicho, que jamás existió. No pierdas más tú tiempo aquí conmigo. Arregla tus problemas y vuelve a ser feliz.-

-Mi felicidad es a tu lado Hinata. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? Si yo me aleje de ti fue por una maldita promesa que hice, no porque yo haya dejado de amarte o porque me haya cansado de estar a tu lado.-

-¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡Deja de mentirme!-

-Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo Hinata, ¿por qué no quieres creerme?-

-Por que por creerte me he hecho mucho daño. Viví en una maldita y falsa ilusión. Me creé un mundo en donde todo era perfecto y de color rosa. ¿Crees que puedes venir a mentirme diciéndome que me dejaste por una maldita promesa? No Naruto, ya no más.-

-Hinata es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo. ¡Le prometí a Sakura que haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz! Ella me dijo que su felicidad estaba a mi lado. No tuve opción Hinata. Yo jamás había roto una promesa, al menos no hasta ahora. He terminado con ella porque ya no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti. Yo "TE AMO HINATA".-

Hinata se quedó quieta por un breve momento. Los dos estábamos sentados frente a frente. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos procesando cada una de mis palabras. Cuando menos lo imaginé, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Jamás me amaste, siempre fui su reemplazo, de eso nadie tiene duda. Además, no sería la primera vez que rompieras una promesa.-

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿D-de qué ha-hablas?-

-Hace tiempo, cuando tú y yo empezamos con nuestra relación, tú me prometiste que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el Clan Hyuuga, podría separarnos. Fue por eso que yo decidí renunciar a mi Clan, lo hice por ti, para estar juntos. Tú y yo nos prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, apoyándonos, cuidándonos, protegiéndonos y amándonos. También nos prometimos que seríamos felices hasta en el momento más difícil de nuestras vidas.- Yo estaba en shock, cada una de sus palabras fueron como apuñaladas en mi corazón. -Juraste que esto duraría más allá de nuestras muertes, pero eso ya jamás pasará. Veo que esas promesas fueron insignificantes para ti, pero, para mi desgracia, para mí fueron lo más valioso. Tal vez si me hubieras tenido un poco de cariño, no las habrías olvidado. Pero no fue así.-

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, pero su fuerza es mucho mayor, hasta el momento no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima. Me sentí la peor escoria del mundo shinobi, no recordaba esas promesas hasta este momento. Mordí mi labio inferior para disminuir un poco mi llanto. Pero ni siquiera eso me sirvió para controlarlo.

-Hi-Hinata yo…- El llanto no me dejaba hablar.

-No digas nada, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Desde hace mucho tiempo entendí que jamás serás feliz a mi lado. Esas "promesas", ahora son sólo palabras para mí.-

-Per-perdóname… so-soy un imbécil.- Me arrodillé y me recargué en sus piernas, crucé mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en ellos. En ningún momento pude dejar de llorar.

-No te disculpes, ya pasó. Por favor deja de llorar. Hagamos de cuenta que esas promesas nunca salieron de nuestras bocas y que lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¡JAMÁS EXISTIÓ!-

-Ja-jamás lo haré Hinata.-

-Yo aprendí a ser feliz y aún estando moribunda, sonreí; también aprendí, a vivir sin ti, cuando te necesite y no estabas aquí. Ya te olvidé Naruto, tu amor es cosa de ayer. Tu corazón es un delincuente, que te roba lo que sientes y te deja casi en la muerte. Entiende que soy diferente, y de tu trampa soy una sobreviviente. Tu abandono me hizo más fuerte para tener el valor de decirte que: ¡NO DEBISTE VOLVER!-

Me levanté rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos, no podía ser verdad todo lo que había dicho. Ella alzó su rostro para verme a la cara.

-NO HINATA, POR FAVOR, ¡NO! No me digas eso. ¡MIENTES!-

-NO miento Naruto, es real todo lo que te he dicho.-

-Yo nunca dejaré de amarte, jamás podré olvidarme de ti.-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero yo ya deje de amarte. Del recuerdo no se vive y yo no pienso morir pensando en ti. Del recuerdo sólo me quedan cenizas, pero ya las esparcí. No te niego te extrañé, me caí y me levanté, resurgí, volví a nacer. No te niego te lloré un velorio y te recé, y la pena se me fue.- Su mirada era fría, jamás imaginé verla de esa manera. Sus palabras terminaron matando todas mis esperanzas, aunque estas fueran casi nulas. -Mi voz quebrantada te pide que te vayas, y que ya no vuelvas.- Me señaló la puerta para que le hiciera caso y me marchara de ahí.

-No, no me iré, entiéndeme Hinata por favor. YO TE AMO A TI, déjame conquistarte de nuevo.-

-Que NO Naruto. Yo entendí que no me amabas, entendí que querías estar con ella, entendí que no eras para mí. Te he superado Naruto, ya es momento de que lo entiendas. Siempre traté de entenderte, y creo yo, que lo hice bien. Ahora es momento de que tú me entiendas a mí. No quiero que volvamos a hablar de éste tema.-

Me tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la puerta halándome, abrió la puerta y me sacó de su departamento.

-Por favor Hinata, déjame pasar otra vez, no he terminado de hablar contigo.-

-Ya te escuché lo suficiente. ¡Ahora vete!- Cerró la puerta rápidamente. No me dejo ni siquiera repelar. _~No tenías que haber venido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?~ _Se dejó caer deslizándose por la puerta, para derramar las lágrimas que contuvo por mucho tiempo.

Escuché como rompió en llanto, me dolió más que todas sus palabras. _~Yo sé que me sigues amando Hinata, digas lo que digas, yo no renunciaré a ti tan fácilmente.~ _Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia mi departamento.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Onegai, gomenasai… Espero que les haya gustado la continuación.

Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios.

Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a **Laaulyy** ¡…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI NIÑA…! Tarde pero aquí está tu regalo. Te quiero mucho mi niña. Muchas gracias.

**Daryl:** lo que hiciste tampoco tiene perdón de Dios, eres una mala persona. TE ADORO condenada.

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, JAMÁS TENDRÉ COMO AGRADECÉRSELOS.

¿Creen que me merezco un review? Aunque sea pequeñito, no importa, ¡…ONEGAI…!

Dios los bendiga, un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Hammi Yang**


	6. Misión

Tarde, pero seguro. Aunque en realidad, una vez más fui maltratada psicológicamente para subir la continuación, lo triste de esto fue que no sólo **Sunako** me obligó, sino que también **Laaulyy**, **Chiiiachan** y **Princes Dark Amy**. Fue horrible, de verdad, pero las perdono de todo corazón.

**¡Perdónenme!** Jamás volveré a tardar tanto con la continuación… espero que no quieran matarme por la atrocidad que he hecho.

* * *

~Hammi Yang~

* * *

**En el departamento de Hinata y TenTen…**

_Astutamente había logrado zafarse de los brazos de su amado novio, tenía que hacerlo aunque no quisiera, pues si el gran genio Hyuuga se enteraba de que su adorada prima estaba en una cita con aquel azabache, se metería en problemas por no habérselo mencionado. _

_Iba entrando al departamento cuando vio la silueta de Hinata desmayada en el suelo, alarmada corrió hacia ella tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Al darse cuenta de que sus intentos eran un fracaso, optó por llevarla a la habitación de la ojiperla y darle a oler un poco de alcohol._

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó TenTen.

-Sí, creo que sí.- Contestó Hinata tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Ya vas decirme qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¡Nada!, sólo eso, nada.-

-Está bien, si no quieres decirme qué fue lo que te pasó, no te obligaré. Estaré en mi habitación por si se te ofrece algo.- Dijo TenTen dirigiéndose a la habitación de a un lado.

-Naruto estuvo aquí.-

-¿Qué qué?- TenTen se frenó en seco. _~Ese idiota.~_ -Hinata, creo que cuando te desmayaste te golpeaste la cabeza.-

-No TenTen, no me golpee la cabeza.- Hizo una breve pausa y continuó. -Y por si lo pensabas, tampoco es un Genjutsu por parte de Sasuke. Naruto estuvo aquí, cenó conmigo y hablamos de lo que pasó entre nosotros.-

-¿Estás segura Hinata?-

-Completamente.- Aseguró Hinata.

-¿Fue por él que te desmayaste?-

-Por él y por sus mentiras. Creo que aguantarme las lágrimas en su presencia no es nada bueno para mí. Tal vez si no fuera tan débil, no me hubiera desmayado y mucho menos hubiera derramado una sola lágrima por él.- Espetó Hinata seriamente.

-¿Mentiras? ¿De qué hablas Hinata?-

_Tenía pocos minutos de haber llegado a su departamento después de su cita con Sasuke. A pesar de haber comido hasta reventar, sentía una ligera molestia en el estomago, la causa: tenía hambre. Se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando escuchó unos suaves toques en su puerta._

_-Tal vez Sasuke olvidó decirme algo.- Jamás se le ocurrió detectar el chakra que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo ahí parado. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con eso? La respuesta: más de mil veces. No podía ser cierto. __~Q-qué ha-hace a-aquí?~_

-Tontamente creí que sería Sasuke, pero no, era él.-

-¿Qué pasó después?- TenTen moría de curiosidad.

Era imposible para Hinata evadir las curiosas preguntas hechas por su prima, tarde o temprano le diría qué fue lo que pasó, de buena o mala manera, pero se lo diría.

-Por un momento supliqué que su visita se debiera a que tenía que darme indicaciones acerca de una misión, o algo relacionado con la aldea, con la Hokage, ¡qué sé yo! Pero no, él vino a hablar acerca de nosotros.- Su voz empezaba a quebrantarse.

-Tranquilízate Hinata. Respira.- TenTen sonrió. -Necesito que me digas paso a paso qué fue lo que te dijo Naruto.-

-Tú lo único que quieres es enterarte del chisme.-

-Entonces no me cuentes nada.-

-No seas dramática. Ven y siéntate. No te lo volveré a pedir.-

TenTen hizo lo solicitado sin dudarlo, Hinata sólo sonrió y comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sucedió con Naruto. TenTen estaba en shock, jamás se imaginó que Hinata reaccionaría de esa manera, siempre pensó que Hinata se derrumbaría al cruzar la primer palabra con aquel rubio. Pero no, Hinata mantuvo su semblante frío y cortante, sin importarle que por dentro moría por arrojarse a sus brazos diciéndole que lo perdonaba y que siempre estaría junto a él.

Después de escuchar todo lo que Hinata le decía, TenTen sentía un poco de lástima por ese ninja idiota. La desesperación y el miedo le ganaron la batalla a su autocontrol, y para su desgracia, él no supo cómo controlarse.

-Y ¿qué piensas de todo esto?- Preguntó TenTen dudosa.

-Que son puras mentiras.- Suspiró -¿Tú qué opinas?-

_~Por un momento pensé que no me lo preguntaría.~_ -Pues yo opino que deberías darle una oportunidad.- Contestó TenTen esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quéééééééééééé?- El grito de Hinata se escuchó hasta la entrada de la aldea, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿Quién te entiende? Primero me dices que lo olvide y que lo supere, y ahora me vienes con la estupidez de que lo perdone. No entiendo tu juego TenTen; y no sé en qué fundamentos te basas para decirme eso, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que me es imposible creer todo lo que me dijo.-

_~Discutir con Neji Hyuuga es difícil, pero con Hinata ¡es imposible!~_ -Mis fundamentos son… escúchalos muy bien Hinata porque no te los voy a repetir.- Hinata le brindó la atención exigida, pues sabía bien que de lo contrario, se quedaría con la duda eternamente. TenTen posó su mano en su barbilla simulando pensar profundamente.

-¡TenTen!- Exclamó Hinata con una venita en su frente.

-Número uno: Naruto no es una persona mentirosa, es un idiota, sí, pero jamás un mentiroso.- Hizo un ademán de enumerar las razones con sus dedos. -Número dos: En el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Naruto, jamás lo había visto sin el brillo de sus ojos azules. Número tres: Una persona tan hiperactiva como él no andaría deambulando por las calles como un auténtico vago, triste y desolado. Número cuatro: Si no te amara como él dice que lo hace, en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia habría venido a buscarte. Número cinco: Si según tú son puras mentiras, él no habría derramado cada una de las lágrimas que salieron de sus tristes ojos, y mucho menos se habría arrodillado ante ti. Número seis: Si antes no fue capaz de venir a buscarte, fue porque estaba con esa…- Omitió la ofensa hacia la Haruno. -Y debes de admitir que fue todo un caballero y no le faltó al respeto a la persona que lo embaucó con sus juegos sucios. Número siete: Si fuera mentira su amor por ti, no se habría puesto celoso por culpa de Sasuke. Número ocho: Te recuerdo que él es un hombre que cumple a sus promesas y que aunque le cueste la vida, jamás se rinde para cumplirlas. Número nue…-

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Hinata con unas cuantas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. -Si él fuera un hombre que cumple a sus promesas, jamás se habría apartado de mi lado.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Qué parte de: "él rompió sus promesas" no entendiste?- Hinata limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su prima interrogante.

-¿Qué promesas?- Interrogó TenTen penosamente.

-Se nota que NO me pusiste atención en todo lo que te dije.- Exclamó Hinata notoriamente molesta.

-Si te puse atención.- Dijo TenTen nerviosa. -Te refieres a las promesas que te hizo durante su noviazgo.- En realidad no sabía cómo debatir ese tema ante su prima, pues sabía que Hinata tenía razón. Él rompió las promesas que le había hecho a la mujer que él amaba.

-Así es, para él fue fácil olvidar nuestras promesas. Pero, desgraciadamente, esas promesas eran el tesoro más valioso que él me había dado.-

_-¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata!- Gritaba el rubio un poco desesperado._

_-A-aquí estoy.- Ella salía de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa impresa en su hermoso rostro._

_-¡Hinata! Me estaba poniendo nervioso al pensar que no estabas en casa.- Él había llegado de una misión, estaba cansado, pero jamás se cansaría de ver a su preciosa novia, y mucho menos se cansaría de llenarla de besos al tenerla tan cerca después de varios días sin verla._

_-¿Po-porqué no habría de estar? Te prometí que estaría en casa para cuándo tú llegaras.- Hinata sonrió tiernamente mientras miraba esos preciosos ojos azules._

_-Lo sé, es sólo que entré en pánico al no sentir tu cálido chakra.- Sonrió de lado al ver el ligero brinquito que dio su amada novia. -¿Quieres que te diga un pequeño secreto?-_

_-¡Sí, sí quiero!- Exclamó Hinata con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_El rubio la abrazó por detrás rodeándole su pequeña y perfecta cintura. -Me volvería loco si tú te fueras de mi lado. Moriría en vida si tú llegarás a faltarme.-_

_Hinata no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por culpa de ese pequeño secreto. -Yo ja-jamás me apartaré de tu lado.- _

_Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa y pronunció: -Prometo estar siempre a tu lado hasta el último día de nuestras vidas, incluso estaré contigo más allá de la muerte.- Al terminar de decir esas hermosas palabras, le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y la giró en sus brazos para poder admirarla de frente._

_-D-de verdad ¿lo... lo prometes?- Hinata derramaba lágrimas llenas de felicidad, amor y ternura; para ella escuchar esas profundas palabras era lo más valioso que había escuchado en lo que llevaba de vida._

_-¡Lo prometo! Es más, ¡NADA ni NADIE podrá separarnos!, ni siquiera las estúpidas reglas de tu Clan. ¡Yo, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Prometo estar siempre a tú lado, protegiéndote, apoyándote, cuidándote, pero sobre todas las cosas, AMÁNDOTE! Seremos felices hasta en el momento más difícil de nuestras vidas, eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo Hinata. Jamás podrás deshacerte de mí. ¿Te quedó claro cariño?-_

_-¡Y-yo, Hy-Hyuuga Hinata! Prometo estar siempre contigo, cuidándote. Estaré junto a ti apoyándote en todo lo que tú decidas, siempre y cuando tú no me apartes de tú lado. Siempre te he amado, así que, juro que siempre te amaré y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida.-_

_Para Naruto escuchar esas preciosas palabras dichas por ella, era algo sublime, nada tenía comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sin perder más el tiempo la envolvió en sus brazos. -Con esto sellaremos las promesas que nos acabamos de hacer.- Sin dejar exclamar algún reclamo por parte de la ojiperla, la besó. Fue un beso suave lleno de emociones, pero sobre todo, lleno de amor._

TenTen tenía sus ojos brillosos debido a que estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas que tenía contenidas. Sentía mucha pena al escuchar las palabras que poco a poco habían matado a su adorada prima.

-Hinata, no tienes idea de cuánto te admiro. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar llevaría mucho tiempo enterrada en el cementerio de Konoha. Eres digna de tener la admiración de cualquier otra persona.- TenTen se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas. -Debió ser muy difícil para ti superar todo esto. Si Neji me hiciera lo mismo, yo simplemente me dejaría morir.-

-No digas estupideces, cualquier persona saldría adelante, incluso no se tirarían a la depresión así cómo yo lo hice. Yo logré seguir adelante gracias a ti y a Neji Nii-San. Es por eso que ustedes dos son lo más preciado que tengo.- Hinata sonrió tiernamente limpiando la lágrima que resbalaba lentamente por la mejilla de la castaña.

_~Nadie tiene duda de que eres una mujer fuerte, muy fuerte.~_ -Muy en el fondo sigues siendo la misma, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hinata.- Suspiró. -Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con el Uchiha?-

Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la última pregunta hecha por la castaña. -Bien, muy bien.-

-¿Eso quiere decir?-

-Que fue muy amable conmigo, y muy atento. En ningún momento me insinuó lo que según tú él siente por mí. Me llevó a comer y estuvimos platicando muchas cosas. No es tan serio como aparenta ser, incluso me dijo que no sería la primera ni última vez que me invitaría a salir.-

_~No hay duda de que ese hombre está enamorándose de ti.~_ -Pues ojalá que sólo sean suposiciones mías, porque de lo contrario Naruto lo matará si lo ve cerca de ti.-

-Deja de estar de necia, ya te dije que Sasuke sólo quiere mi amistad. Y deja de decir que Naruto lo matará, él no tiene porque hacer algo cómo eso.-

-Entonces ¿qué harás con respecto a Naruto? Yo sé que estas muy lastimada por todo lo que ha pasado, pero deberías de ponerte a pensar que no cualquiera viene a rogarle a alguien su perdón. Además te recuerdo que él estuvo más de dos años y medio fuera de la aldea.-

-No lo sé. Espera, ¿qué Naruto qué?- Hinata estaba en shock, tan encerrada en su mundo estaba que ni siquiera se había enterado de la ausencia del rubio en la aldea.

_~Dios mío, ¿por qué a mí?~_ -¿No lo sabías?-

-No.-

-A los pocos días de terminar contigo, Naruto se fue de la aldea. Dicen que fue por órdenes de la Hokage, recuerda que él es quién tomará el puesto de Lady Tsunade.-

-¿A dónde lo mandó?- Hinata sentía un extraño calor en su pecho, sintiéndose tranquila y ¿¡feliz!?

-Por lo que sé, estuvo en cada una de las aldeas shinobi, aprendiendo las cosas que deben de hacer lo Kages. Sabes bien que Naruto es muy malo para los papeleos y cosas así. Él regresó hace unos meses, y desde que volvió, todo el día se la pasa en la oficina de Lady Tsunade.-

-¿Es verdad todo lo que me estás diciendo TenTen?- Preguntó Hinata un poco aliviada.

-Es verdad.- Sonrió ladinamente. -Veo que estás más tranquila, ya podré irme a descansar sin el temor de que vuelvas a romper en llanto.-

-Gracias TenTen, estaré bien.-

La castaña se levantó de la cama de la ojiperla, antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación le dio un tierno beso en su frente y le acarició su cabellera azulada. -Descansa, lo necesitas. Buenas noches, sueña bonito.- Apagó la luz y al salir cerró quedamente la puerta. _~Lo logré, al menos pude hacer dudar a esta necia mujer. Le será muy difícil a Sasuke la atención de Hinata.~_

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Estaba tan agotada que no fue capaz de asistir a su entrenamiento matinal. Cansadamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, pues ya pasaba más de medio día. Estaba sola en casa, TenTen no estaba, ¿por qué? Sólo la castaña lo sabía. Después de varios minutos finalizó su ritual de limpieza matutino, vistiendo una fina blusa color negra de tirantes delgados, sus habituales pantalones y sandalias ninja. Se disponía a hacer su almuerzo cuando de pronto sonó su celular haciéndola brincar levemente.

-Hinata.-

-Ella habla.-

-Que gusto me da escucharte, ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien Hokage-sama, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Pasó algo malo?- En tan sólo un segundo Hinata se había puesto muy inquieta.

-Me da gusto que estés bien. Tranquila, todo está bien, sólo que tengo una misión para ti. Necesito que vengas de inmediato a la torre Hokage.- Exclamó la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

Hinata respiró tranquilamente haciendo a un lado cualquier inquietud. -En unos minutos estaré con usted Hokage-sama.-

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos linda.- Pronunció la rubia antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Cuestionó Hinata en voz alta. Después de verificar que la llamada había finalizado.

Maldijo por lo bajo no haber desayunado, y todo por haberse levantado tan tarde. Ni siquiera pudo prepararse algo simple, sus estomago gruñía haciéndola sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba, odiaba tener la sensación de hambre en todo su cuerpo. Caminaba rápidamente entre las calles de Konoha, se sentía extraña al sentir las miradas de todos los aldeanos sobre ella; después de pensar el por qué de la actitud de estos, se dio cuenta que no se había puesto su habitual sudadera color lila. Moría de vergüenza, así que decidió acelerar su paso para tratar de evitar algunas miradas lujuriosas por parte de varios de los aldeanos. Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la seguía a una distancia prudente.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, podía darse cuenta de todas las miradas que cohibían a la mujer que amaba. Enojado, miró a cada uno de los hombres que habían fijado su mirada en esa hermosa chica. Después de haberlos amenazado con el Sharingan activado, desvió su mirada a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

_~Se dirige a la torre Hokage, tal vez la manden a una misión.~ _Pensó Sasuke un poco irritado, pues sabía que serían varios días sin la presencia de la ojiperla en la aldea.

* * *

**En la torre Hokage…**

Después de haber caminado lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, respiró aliviada al encontrarse sana y salva dentro de aquella torre. Sin más tiempo que perder corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Antes de tocar la puerta escuchó un suave:

-Adelante Hinata, puedes pasar.-

La ojiperla lentamente abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a cada una de las personas que se encontraban dentro de esa habitación.

-Buenas tardes.- Exclamó Hinata determinadamente, sin titubeos y sin nerviosismo.

-Buenas tardes.- Pronunciaron las tres personas que sobraban aparte de ella y la Hokage.

-Te ves muy linda Hinata, me gusta cómo te ves con ese peinado.-

-Gracias Hokage-sama.- Hizo una elegante reverencia agradeciendo el cumplido por parte de la rubia.

-¿A qué se debe ese gran cambio?-

_~Me doy cuenta que TenTen no es la única chismosa en la aldea.~_ -Hace mucho calor, es por eso que decidí peinarme de una coleta alta.-

-Ya veo, y me da gusto que hayas decidido quitarte tu sudadera habitual.-

-Esa la olvidé por accidente. Usted dijo que era urgente, así que salí de casa lo más rápido posible.-

La Hokage estaba impresionada internamente, la seguridad y belleza de Hinata sobrepasaban sus expectativas. Sonrió ladinamente y continuó.

-Tú misión es muy sencilla, así que no es necesario que Shizune y Shikamaru abandonen la habitación.-

Hinata asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, dejando idiotizado al rubio que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

-No tengo problema alguno con eso Hokage-sama.-

-Por Naruto ni te preocupes, aunque no quiera tiene que estar presente para que escuche lo que te tengo que decir.-

El rostro de Hinata estaba inexpresivo. -Está bien.- Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes.

-Como te dije antes, tú misión es muy sencilla.- Hizo una breve pausa sonriendo, y con mucha atención observo detalladamente el cuerpo de la ojiperla. -Verás, Naruto pronto tomará posesión de mi lugar en la aldea, debido a eso, está muy inquieto y últimamente no se ha sentido muy bien. Así que tú misión será…- Hinata sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. -Estar a su lado hasta que llegue el día señalado para la ceremonia, por lo tanto, tendrás que pasar las 24 horas del día a su lado. Confío en tu Jutsu médico, pero sobre todo confío en tu capacidad para controlar a ese hombre. Así que tendrás que mudarte a su departamento.- Exclamó señalando al rubio que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-¿¡Eeeeeehhhhhhhh!?- Exclamó Hinata sorpresivamente. _~Esto tiene que ser una broma.~_

-¡Maldición!- Susurró Sasuke lleno de furia, al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Perdónenme, sé que soy una mala persona por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero de verdad que he estado escasa de ideas y de tiempo.

**Nakahara Sunako Chan**, **mare-14**, **Laaulyy**, **Espada de Cristal**, **Kaliborn**, **Katsura94**, **Dublealfa**, **estefa**, **Guest**, **Rosihyuuga**, **Yune-Hinata** y **estrellamarina801**… Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, no olviden que ustedes son mi motor a seguir.

¿Merezco un pequeño review?

**Sunako** y **Laaulyy**, ¿saben que las adoro verdad? Gracias por todo en verdad, mil gracias, aunque maltraten a esta pobre mujer. T-T

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo, cuídense mucho.

Dios los bendiga.

**Hammi Yang**


End file.
